Old Secrets Resurface
by Jellybelly903
Summary: When Edward left Bella in New Moon, Bella looking for comfort turned to someone in secret and accidently got pregnant. Now that baby is 16 and is looking for the parents that gave her away and looking for answers. What she doesn't bargain for is major changes and a love of her very own.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Characters, themes or places expressed in this fanfic. They belong to S. Meyer

Chapter 1: Hopes to a New Beginning  
16 year old Haley Rose was sick and tired of being beaten by her adoptive parents. Wiping the tears out of her eyes she runs to her room and slams the door. Immediately she gets onto her crappy computer and opens the file labeled "MyREALFamily" and pulls out her writing pad and immediately starts to write down directions to Charlie Swan's address. She smiles as she's writing remembering when she finally decided to start looking for her birth parents.  
She'd finally had enough of the beatings and the hurt from her adoptive parents. After another round of "Lets Beat Haley 'til we Pass Out" she ran into her room and immediately typed in her last name, Swan-Lahote into the search engine. A Rene, Charlie and Isabella Swan were all in a news paper article about Isabella's marriage to an Edward Cullen. There wasn't much on Lahote except for a small article on an Indian reservation called La Push. She couldn't find Rene's or Isabella's address but there as one for Charlie. She copied and pasted it all into a file and hid the file on her computer. She smiled as she now had new found hope.  
Doing her math quickly she realized that Rene was too old to have been her mother, since she was told by her adoptive parents that her parents were just teens when I was born.  
"I have grandparents" she smiled to herself. She tucked the notepad into her purse and began to hurriedly through whatever clothes she could into her backpack. She didn't need much from this hellhole. Once she packed and made sure that she had all the directions she deleted the folder on her computer as well as empty her trash bin. Now all she had to do was play the waiting game. Waiting on THEM to pass out. All she had to do was hold onto that hope.

(Bella's PoV)

It was really late when we heard a soft knock on the cottage door. Edward was closer to the door and answered. A very confused Alice came in with the look like she'd just had a vision.  
"What's wrong Al?" I asked afraid of what she'd say.  
"Is there someone related to you that you never told me about?" Alice said curiously. "Someone who'd want to find you?"  
At first I couldn't think of anyone. Then those first four months without Edward came back and it hit me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Shame, Shock, and Scared

_I'd spent all day in La Push waiting for Jake to get back from his patrols with Sam and they were nowhere to be found. _  
_"I'm sure he'll be back soon Bells." I hear a rough voice from behind me. It was Paul. _  
_"Hey" I said holding myself. "What are you doing here?"_  
_" Just keepin' an eye on you like I promised Jake I would." I smiled. Jake was always worrying about me. I laugh and Paul raises an eye brow and says " You can come and watch a movie until he gets back."_  
_"That sounds cool. Way better than just sitting here on the beach alone anyways." I smiled getting up and following him to his house. That day started what over the next few months would become mine and Paul's biggest secret for life._  
I swallow hard and look at Edward. He couldn't read my mind but he knew what I was thinking about. I look at Alice and softly whisper, " Yes."  
I look down as Alice says, "Well she is coming here. To Forks. Not here at the house here, at Charlie's here. So do I get to know who I saw coming to visit? She's awfully pretty and-"  
I cut her off. "When Edward left Forks all those years ago to "keep me safe" Paul Lahote and I had a secret relationship and accidently had a child. Since we were both so young and scared we went to Charlie to help us. As mad as he was he saw how desperate and torn up we were. I wouldn't-couldn't- abort the fetus so I carried her to about seven months and gave birth. She already had a home waiting for her so right after she was born I never saw her again." I sigh and look down at my feet.  
"Oh, I see." was all she said for awhile. She must've been showing Edward what she saw because he had a strange look on his face as did Al.  
" Well she'll fit right in here," Edward spoke softly, "she's like Nessie." My head jerks up at that last statement. _Just like Ness? What do you mean "just like Nessie"?_ I must've had this strange look on my face because right at that moment Alice gave me a hug and said,  
"She's a wolf hybrid Bells. She can shift like Jake and Paul. But she grows at a normal rate. And I can see her." I look her for a moment and sigh, "I have some calls to make." I decide to call Charlie first.  
"Bells-d'ya know wh-" I cut him off.  
"Dad remember that thing we vowed never to talk about that happened in high school?"  
"Sure Bells what's wrong?" he asked sounding generally scared.  
"She's coming. Alice saw her coming to your house. Dad she's going to want answers."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Cat's Out of the Bag

"You call Paul yet?" he said gruffly. Clearly not liking the subject at hand.  
"Going to right after I get off the phone with you." I said softly. He said 'okay' and hung up on me. If I could cry right now I would be bawling. I gathered all my courage and dialed Jake's number praying that Paul would be with Rachel.  
"Hey Bells! Whats up?" Jake answered.  
"Hey Jake is Paul with you?" I asked my voice cracking.  
"Yeah hold on we're doing a bonfire." I hear him passing the phone and deep voices in the background.  
"Hello?" a deep familiar voice says. Its Paul.  
"Paul? She's coming. Our baby is coming to Forks." I say a little too fast. Theres some silence and muffled noises.  
"When?" he asks barely above a whisper.  
"She's supposed to arrive tomorrow at Charlie's. Uhm Paul?" I said softly.  
"Yeah?"  
"Alice says she's like you. She can turn into a wolf. But she grows at a normal rate. And Alice can see her." I say barely above a whisper.  
"What? How? Is that possible? I'm going to have to go to the elders- if that's okay?" he asks with some uncertainty in his voice.  
"Yeah go ahead. The cats out of the bag now huh?" I smile softly.  
"Ha. Yeah I guess it is. Hey is it okay if I go to Charlie's? Are you going?" he carefully asked.  
" Yeah I'm going and if he'll let you. I'll let you go." I said. "I'll see ya soon"  
"Bye Bella" and he hung up. Edward came up behind me. "You okay?"  
"No." I said nearly inaudible turning to face him. "But we better wake Nessie and explain everything. He took my hand and we head towards her room, not sure where to start or even how she'll take it.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Freedom  
(Haley PoV)  
Once the lights had went out and the yelling had stopped, I opened my window and threw my bags outside. I decided last minute to leave a note. Not that they would care anyways where I went.  
**Parentals: Went to find my biological parents. Tired of all the crap here. Have my phone. -Haley**  
I climbed out my window and made sure that my phone was in my bag and started undressing and getting ready for my long trip ahead of me. Putting my socks,shoes, and clothes in my bags, I shifted into my wolf form and put the straps around my head and front paws. I'd always found it funny that I had black hair that was curly, yet when I shifted I was a peppery silver. I'd seen my reflection in the ponds around my house to know. I remember how scared I was when I first shifted.  
_They had just finished yet another round of "Lets Hurt Haley" and I ran out to the forest that took over the back of our house. I was so mad and angry I busted out of my clothes and suddenly felt like I was on all fours. I couldn't figure it out and it took a good portion of two days. They didn't even seem to notice that I had't been home. I always kept my window unlocked so I climbed in, took a shower, got dressed and just slept. It eventually it got easier. I never told anyone that I could do it. I was afraid of what people would say. Or what they'd do._  
Adjusting my bags to a more comfortable position, I began to take off towards my new home.

It took a good part of the night and early in the morning to get to Charlie's (my grandpa's?) place. I went into the woods to shift and put my clothes back on. For some reason I felt like I was being watched. Yet I couldn't see anyone. But I know I felt eyes on me. I checked my phone for messages and to check the time. No messages and it was 4:45 AM. Five hours to sleep, and that was plenty. I found a fallen log and began to lie down. I set an alarm for 9 and the last thing I remember is telling myself, "I'm home".  
The alarm went off at 9 on the dot. This wasn't my first time sleeping outside. I usually do it in wolf form but because I had bags I slept human. I stretched. _Not too bad_. I thought to myself. I never got cold. At a steady 101.5 I was naturally always pretty warm. Stretching for a last time I start walking towards Charlie's front door.

**A/N:** This is my first! Please be gentle and R&R! I really want some feed back on how I'm doing:)


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm not sure how long this is going to be just yet but I love this story! I can't wait to keep writitng!**

ShOrTcAkE1208 That really means alot thank you so much!

Chapter 5: Coming Clean  
(Paul PoV)  
After I hung up with Bella and handed Jake his phone back I gathered Jake, Rachel, Billy, and Sam together. After the initial shock myself, I began at the beginning and got through all the dirty truth about all those years ago, but not without some wincing and yelling. Once Billy and Sam had gotten over their initial shock and anger, I had to know the answer to a very important question.  
"Billy, Sam is it even possible to have a wolf hybrid? - That one psychic vamp- Alice said that the kid can phase like we do but that she can still grow and that she can see her." I ask trying to remember every detail that Bella told me.  
"What in the world do you mean a hybrid?" Sam asked incredulously. Staring at me like I'd said something stupid.  
"I'll go talk with Old Quil," Billy said about to wheel himself over to Old Quil. "When is she getting here?"  
"Tomorrow. Apparently she found Charlie and is going to show up there. I want to be there when she gets there. You know how to keep in me the loop?" I said unsure of what to feel right at the moment. I kissed Rachel on the top of the head and Jake nodded his head. Sam and Billy nodded and went to talk to Old Quil. I ran into the forest that surrounds pretty much all of Forks and phased. Running towards Charlie's house to wait and see.  
It took me literally no time at all to make it to Charlie's house. I saw Sue was with him through the window. She saw me and waved. I nodded my head and returned to the woods to wait for the daughter I gave up all those years ago, not really sure what to do. I laid down and just sat there to wait.

It was getting close to dawn when I started to hear movement and I instantly jerked my head up. Not even five feet from my left I saw a tiny silver peppered wolf. _That's got to be her. She could pass as a house pet. Almost. She was larger than a Saint Bernard, but not as big as Seth or Leah._ She unphased and I immediately completely turn around so that she can dress. I learned enough from Leah's viciousness that all women need their space. I waited about ten minutes then I looked back at her. She had my hair color but Bella's hair. Bella's eyes and had my russet colored skin. Very small unphased too. She probably stood 5'6". She kept glancing around her. I smiled. _Got her senses about girl._ She sets an alarm and climbs onto a fallen log and she mutters "I'm Home" and falls asleep. I nearly start to cry. I look at the girl that is my flesh and blood and for the first time in my life I swell with pride as I lay my head down trying to get some sleep as well.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Telling Truths  
(B-PoV)  
As Ed and I stood hand and hand in front of Nessie's door. I rapt my knuckles lightly across the door.  
"Come in!" Ness chimes. As we walk in she's sitting cross legged on her bed.  
"You're awake?" I ask surprised. She laughs and gives me hug. Ed kisses the top of her head.  
"This family could be as quite as humanly possible and somehow I'd still wake up Mom," she says smiling. " Aunt Alice isn't very quiet." I just stare at her.  
"So you heard what was said then?" I ask ashamed. Ed puts his hands to my shoulders.  
"Mom, if you're thinking that I could ever be disappointed in you, you are sadly mistaken." Nessie says looking at her downcast mother. I smile. Somehow she just knew how to uncomplicate a messy situation. I pull her into a hug.  
"What do you think of having a half sibling?" I asked meekly through her hair staring at Edward. He could tell I was simply terrified. She pulls away from me and says,"I can't wait to meet her! Can I go with you to Grampa's? Please Mom!" I smile and nod my head. Not really trusting my voice at the moment. I look at the clock on Nessie's nightstand, it was 4:30.  
"Get some sleep sweetie. We'll go to Grandpa Charlie's at about 8:30, 'kay?" I say kissing her forehead. She smiles and gets into bed saying goodnight and Ed and I bowed out.  
"Relieved?" smiled Ed. I nodded about the same time I get a text from Jake:  
**Bells- She's here,she is sleeping in the woods near Charlie but dnt worry! Paul is phased near her watching her. From what I've seen of her she's gorgous.**  
I sighed and showed the text to Ed. I replied back:  
**J- Any word on her being a hybrid**?  
A near instant rely came back:  
**Bells- Not yet But they think it has something to do with you and Paul being so young and your genes. Idunno. They've never heard of n-ything like her. Your kids are one of a kind Bells. :P**  
I rolled my eyes and set my phone down. All I could do is fidget until 8:30.

**A/N:** Please please Review! I love Feed back!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: New Beginnings  
As Haley went up to the old white door she almost got scared. What if they didn't want to see her? What if they didn't care about her? She shook her head as she got the courage to knock on the door. An older woman and man answer the door.  
(HPoV)  
"Are you Charlie Swan?" I asked the man. attempting a small smile.  
"Yes ma'am I am. You have my eyes and curls." he smiled gesturing me to come in. As I walk in I see two young woman one older than 18 and the other about my age. They both should have been on the cover of _Vogue_ or something like that. The eldest one looked as if she was about to cry. The younger one put a hand on her shoulder and I extended my hand.  
"I'm Haley." I smiled. The older girl took my hand and said "I'm your mom Haley."_ I just looked at her. How can that be? She's like a model!_ She then pulled me close for a hug.  
"Easy mom or you'll break her into two" said the younger one, "I'm Renesmee Cullen. Your half sister. And our mom is Bella Cullen." she smiled. She had the same color eyes as me. Bella let go and Renesmee gave me a brief hug when there was a knock on Charlie's door.  
"Dad that's probably Paul. Please be nice?" asked Bella. She clearly looked over joyed._ They don't look like they want me gone so that's a good start_. Charlie just grunted and went to open the door.  
"Hiya Charlie. Is She here?" I heard a deep voice from the door. Charlie moved out of the door way and a very tall masculine man walked in. He had to be at least 6 feet tall and muscular, with brown eyes and black hair He even had my russet skin color. This 'Paul' had to be my father. "I'm Haley." I say with a small smile. He just looked at me. It took a minute to see that he was actually crying. I went over to hug him. He pulled me close and he kinda lost it. we kinda stood like that for a good five minutes before he pulled away.  
"You're beautiful kiddo." he says wiping away his tears. Looking at Bella says, " Well it looks like we have some explaining to do." She smiles and nods her head.

It took a good part of the afternoon. They had asked why I had come and I explained my situation with my adopted parents. Dad and mom looked extremely angry. But mom said she could get them taken care of. After the tears and hugs I understood why they did what they did. Charlie was my grandpa. And the lady that was with Grandpa when he answered the door was Sue Clearwater, Grandpa Charlie's wife. My dad and mom never got married. They were just a fling. My dad is married to a woman named Rachel and mom married an Edward Cullen and they had Renesmee (Nessie for short apparently). She's my only sibling. They had explained their history to me and it almost felt like I was hearing some story. My dad and mom were in Grandpa's kitchen. I smiled. I had a family now. A real family that loves me. I'm finally home.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Off to a Good Start  
(BPoV)  
I have never been a real patient person, but waiting to see the that little girl I gave up all those years ago is going to kill me. I swear it is. I look at Ness as we're sitting with Charlie and Sue just waiting for her to arrive. Ness has breakfast with them. I glace at the clock. Any time now she'll be knocking on the door. Ness comes to stand with me in the living room right as I hear footsteps up the porch. Then there's a small knock. Charlie and Sue look at each other smile and answer the door.  
"Are you Charlie Swan?" I heard her ask Charlie.  
"Yes ma'am I am. You have my eyes and curls." he smiled gesturing me to come in and I see a girl no bigger than 5'6", same skin color as Jake and the rest of the Pack, black ringlets and my old eyes. She saw Nessie and I and looked a little bit confused. She extended her hand and said in a small voice,  
"I'm Haley." and smiled. I took her hand and gave a week smile and simply said,  
"I'm your mom Haley." She looked shocked and confused. I pulled her into a hug that even Emmett would be proud of.  
"Easy Mom or you'll break her in two!" Ness said smiling. "I'm Renesmee Cullen. Your half sister". Ness gave her a brief hug and then we heard another knock on the door.  
"Dad it's probably Paul. Please be nice?" I asked seeing the look on Charlie's face as he too realized who was at the door. Ever since that time all those years ago he has never really liked Paul.  
"Hiya Charlie! Is she here?" I heard a familiar voice outside the door. Charlie smiles and gestures for him to come in. He steps in and almost instantly stops and stares at Haley.  
"I'm Haley" she says looking at Paul. He just stares at her with tears welling up in his eyes. it took her a minute to realize he was crying and she went to hug him. That's when the damn broke and he began to cry. He looks at me and I smile. It took him a bit to pull away and say  
"You're beautiful kiddo!" I smiled and he looked at me, "Well it looks like we have some explaining to do." I nod in agreement.  
We had her explain why she had come to find us in the first place. She talked about how her adopted parents abused her and she couldn't take it anymore and had to leave.  
"I'll take care of them." I told her. As soon as I got home I'd call J. Jenks and see what we could do legally. Then he and I take turns telling her what happened exactly. Leaving out the "abnormal" stuff until Paul and I talked about how to explain it to her. It took a good portion of the afternoon to get all that we could out in the open. After lots of tears, kisses, and hugs we get it all out. She seems to understand why we did what we did. We tell her about Rachel and Edward. And as of right now Nessie is her only sibling. She looks happy. Paul motions to the kitchen. I get up to follow knowing we had to figure out how to tell her about all the abnormal that she's about to experience. I sigh knowing this part isn't going to be easy.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Coming Together  
Psychovampirefreak & AussieGirl16: thank you both so much! I am trying to update as fast as I can:P  
Keep the reviews coming guys!:)  
(PPoV)  
I heard her alarm go off at nine on the dot. I look towards my left and she was already on her way to Charlie's door which didn't give me much time to clean up. I hurried into the more shaded part of the forest and phased back and put on my jeans and white shirt. I sigh trying to get a hold of my senses before I go to see my daughter. _Wow that is just so damn strange to say._ I laugh to myself as I start up the steps to Charlie's house. I hear her talk to Bella and Ness. I take a deep breath and knock on the door lightly. I hear Bella say to Charlie,  
" Dad it's probably Paul. Please be nice?" I smile at her words. Charlie grunts and comes to the door.  
" Hiya Charlie! Is she here?" I ask anxiously. Charlie smiles and gestures for me to come inside. I step inside and there I can fully see the little wolf that I watched all night in the fullness._ She's so pretty. Reminds me of my mom. 'Cept the eyes. Girl's got Charlie's eyes._ It's in those moments that I see so much of both mine and Bella in her that I feel the tears coming.  
" I'm Haley" she said smiling. I couldn't move. I couldn't think. Just seeing her hear made my day-hell LIFE way more complete. She must've noticed the tears in my eyes because the next I know she's hugging me. And I completely break down. I look at Bella and she smiles at me. I never thought I would ever see this little girl again and to be holding her in my arms is like a dream. When I finally let go of her I smile and say,  
"You're beautiful kiddo!" I look at Bella and she smiles "Well it looks like we have some explaining to do." She nod in agreement.  
We had her explain why she was here and she told us all about how her parents didn't really want her and they abused her. I felt myself getting angry and I breathe as I hear Bella say angrily,  
"I'll take care of it." I look at Bella and she's got this steely look in her eyes. Then she and I take turns telling her what happened exactly. Leaving out the "wolfie/vamp" stuff until Bells and I talked about how to explain it to her. It took a good portion of the afternoon to get all that we could out in the open. After lots of tears, kisses, and hugs we get it all out. She seems to understand why we did what we did. We tell her about Rachel and Edward. And as of right now Nessie is her only sibling. As Ness starts talking to her I motion towards the kitchen and Bella follows me.  
"How do you want to tell her?" Bella asks looking like a deer in the cross hares.  
"We're having a bonfire tonight. So it'll explain her heritage. And then she can learn what you are?" I ask her uncertainly. Bella bites her lip looking like shes thinking. She smiles and says, "That could work. Especially since she can phase herself. Could Ness go with her? It may make it a little bit easier for her?" asked Bella. I smiled and nodded. "Sounds great. Jake would love to see Ness." And it would be nice to introduce her into the Pack. We smiled and headed to tell her.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: The Truth Shall Set You...  
(HPoV)  
As Ness and I were making small talk I kept watching my parents. I still couldn't believe that Bella was my mom. But Ness and I both had Grandpa Charlie's eyes. And Bella was his daughter. I feel like I'm missing a key factor here. When Mom and dad turn and come to me I smile at them.  
"Should I tell her or you?" Dad asked. Mom smiled and nodded towards him.  
"Go ahead" she smiled at me pulling Ness aside. I look at dad waiting for an explanation.  
"Hales you're going to come with me to La Push. We're having a bonfire and it will explain your heritage. You'll also get to meet some family and close family friends." Dad explained. I look at him. I must have a strange look on my face because Nessie laughs and says in a sing song voice,  
"I'm coming with you my dear older sister. You'll get to meet Jake and all the guys." I laugh and smile. "It's nice to finally feel like I'm a part of a family. But I am worried over where I'll stay since you two aren't together...?" I look to my parents to see if they had talked about it. Mom looked like she was contemplating and then said "I'll talk to our family lawyer and get joint custody?" She looked at dad and he nodded in agreement.  
"So when we going to this 'La Push' place Dad? I ask smiling putting my arm in the crook of Nessie's arm. She smiles and looks at Dad and mom.  
"Can I call Jake? He can come get us Paul?" Ness asked. Dad nodded and she asked Grandpa Charlie if she could use his phone. And of course she could. Mom and dad are talking about the living situation and I'm apparently staying with Rachel and Dad tonight. I've never really given any thought to what my heritage. I turn to Sue and ask her what La Push is like.  
"The beach is really beautiful. It's a very tight knit group. Oh! You'll meet my two kids Leah and Seth. You gotta watch the boys though at the bonfire. They will try to steal your food. But listen very closely to the stories tonight Haley they're very important. The most important thing is to have fun and get to know your new family." Sue said giving me a hug and smiling. I laugh as I hear Ness yell something as she runs out the door. I follow her outside and a guy about the size of my dad stepping out a an old Rabbit Volkswagen. He looked like Dad except his eyes were lighter. I also noticed a tattoo on his left arm. Bella and Ness both gave him a hug and he turned to me smiling.  
"I'm Haley you must be Jacob" I say extending my hand. He laughs a barky kind of laugh and pulls me into a hug.  
"You're family now Kiddo!" He said as he was squeezing my bones. It took me a minute to realize that since my dad married his sister so that makes him like my uncle or something like that. I hug mom and have her program her number into my phone so that I can text her tomorrow when Ness and I go to what Ness calls "The Big House". Grandpa Charlie, Sue, and Mom all wave as Dad, Jake, Nessie and I get into the car. At first I didn't think that we would all fit because of Jake and Dad. But we somehow managed and it was a comfortable fit. I could barely contain my excitement as we start to head our way to La Push.

**A/N: So sorry this took so long! I've been really busy today and I've been working on this off and on all day:) Thank you guys for the reviews they keep me going!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:Coming Together  
(PPoV)  
As we all got settled into Jake's car I kept finding myself smiling and staring at her. I never realized that there was a hole in my life until she came back. She's talking to Jake and Ness about something. The resemblance to my own mother is a bit freaky. She looks at me and says something. I look at her with a blank look on her face and I ask her to repeat what she had said.  
" I asked what I should call Billy. I'll feel kinda silly just calling him Mr. Black." She said with a smile._ Man that smile could dazzle the stars._ I think about it for a moment and say, "Why not 'Billy' or if you want Grandpa. After all Rachel is your stepmom?" I say carefully thinking about it. Turning to Jake I ask, "What you think Jakey-Boy?" He looks at me in the rear view mirror and smiles.  
"He'll probably love it if you called him gramps!" Jacob says enthusiastically. Ness, Hales and I all laugh at Jake. The car stops and I realize that we're in La Push. Jake and Ness get out and they let me and Hales out. She just stares taking in her surroundings. I smile as she and Ness start talking about the beauty of the place. Jake suggests that she come to Billy's to get acquainted with family before the bonfire. I look at Jake and he mouths _Don't worry he won't say anything to her just yet man_. I let out a sigh of relief. We all into the house where Billy, Sam, Emily, and Rachel have the dining room table set up with some of Emily's awesome muffins and assorted baked goods. The look on my little girl's face was priceless as they all screamed,  
"WELCOME TO THE FAMBAM HALEY!" She nearly started crying. Ness and I gave her hugs as Jake was taking pictures. Rachel comes over to wipe a tear off my cheek. I didn't even realize that I was crying. Billy gives Haley a hug, then Rachel and Emily. Sam comes and gives me a hug and smiles. Ness and Haley are talking to the girls. Sam, Jake, and Billy take this brief moment to discuss what they found out about Haley's gift.  
"We think that Bella, while she was human had something magical already in her blood and passed it to Haley. That's why she's a lot like us. However we don't think she can imprint like we can. We aren't too sure yet. We're going to talk to Carlisle to run some tests like he did on Ness." I nod in agreement.  
"Hey dad, Grampa Billy when is the bonfire supposed to start?" Haley asked. I smile. Being called 'Dad' is most definitely going to take some time getting used to. I look at Sam and Billy.  
"Grampa huh?" Billy laughs. "We should probably start setting stuff up right about now kiddos. Let me and Jake see how Old Quill is doing while Rachel and Emily go get the food?"  
"Sounds good to me, Ness you should take Haley to see some of the beach." said Sam. Emily starts getting her purse and lady things ready to go as Rachel comes to me and hugs me.  
"How does it feel to hear someone call you 'Dad' Paulie?" she asks softly. I hug her tightly.  
"It's strange but I wouldn't trade it for the world. It's the best." I whisper into her ear releasing her so she can get her purse and such. I can't help but wonder how she will take it all in.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:Genetics & Imprinted?Oh My!  
(HPoV)  
Stepping out of the Rabbit and seeing La Push overwhelmed me a bit. Sue's words really didn't do the place justice. It was so pretty. It was like a tiny piece of heaven right here in Forks. I smile as Ness starts pointing things out and explaining things to me. Jake says I should get acquainted with the family before the bonfire. I'm making small talk when we open the door to the Black home and I see several people around a table full of baked goods. They see me come in and yell,  
"WELCOME TO THE FAMBAM HALEY!" I laugh as tears start to roll down my cheeks. Ness and Dad hug my shoulders as Jake takes pictures. The people around the table give me hugs and introduce themselves and learn that its Sam and Emily (two of my dad's friends), Grandpa Black, and Rachel. As Ness and I talk to Rachel and Emily I notice all the boys talking to dad. Kinda reminds me of a powwow or something like that.  
Hey dad, Grampa Billy when is the bonfire supposed to start?" I ask excitedly. Dad looks at Sam and Grandpa Billy.  
"Grampa huh?" Billy laughs. "We should probably start setting stuff up right about now kiddos. Let me and Jake see how Old Quill is doing while Rachel and Emily go get the food?"  
"Sounds good to me, Ness you should take Haley to see some of the beach." said Sam. Ness takes the crook of my arm and we head down to the beach. She leads me over to this old worn out stump and we sit there and look at the waves and talk for some time.

It took s good two and half hours to get everything set up. As Sam and Jake help Old Quill get comfy I look towards everyone. They were all talking and making fried marshmallows or weenies and I just smile. Grampa Billy and Old Quill start on the stories of our people. "The Quileutes have been a small people from the beginning," Old Quill said.  
"And we are a small people still, but we have never disappeared. This is because there has always been magic in our blood. It wasn't always the magic of shape-shifting—that came later.  
"First, we were spirit warriors."  
I leaned against the log Nessie was sitting on. "In the beginning, the tribe settled in this harbor and became skilled ship builders and fisherman. But the tribe was small, and the harbor was rich in fish. There were others who coveted our land, and we were too small to hold it. A larger tribe moved against us, and we took to our ships to escape them.  
"Kaheleha was not the first spirit warrior, but we do not remember the stories that came before his. We do not remember who was the first to discover this power, or how it had been used before this crisis. Kaheleha was the first great Spirit Chief in our history. In this emergency, Kaheleha used the magic to defend our land.  
"He and his warriors left the ship—not their bodies, but their spirits. Their women watched over the bodies and the waves, and the men took their spirits back to our harbor.  
"They could not physically touch the enemy tribe, but they had other ways. The stories tell us that they could blow fierce winds into their enemy's camps; they could make a great screaming in the wind that terrified their foes. The stories also tell us that the animals could see the spirit warriors and understand them; the animals would do their bidding.  
"Kaheleha took his spirit army and wreaked havoc on the intruders. This invading tribe had packs of big, thick-furred dogs that they used to pull their sleds in the frozen north. The spirit warriors turned the dogs against their masters and then brought a mighty infestation of bats up from the cliff caverns.  
"They used the screaming wind to aid the dogs in confusing the men. The dogs and bats won. The survivors scattered, calling our harbor a cursed place. The dogs ran wild when the spirit warriors released them. The Quileutes returned to their bodies and their wives, victorious.  
"The other nearby tribes, the Hobs and the Makahs, made treaties with the Quileutes.  
"They wanted nothing to do with our magic. We lived in peace with them. When an enemy came against us, the spirit warriors would drive them off.  
"Generations passed. Then came the last great Spirit Chief, Taha Aki. He was known for his wisdom, and for being a man of peace. The people lived well and content in his care.  
"But there was one man, Utlapa, who was not content." "Utlapa was one of the Chief Taha Aki's strongest spirit warriors—a powerful man, but a grasping man, too. He thought the people should use their magic to expand their lands, to enslave the Hobs and Makahs and build an empire.  
"Now, when the warriors were their spirit selves, they knew each other's thoughts. Taha Aki saw what Utlapa dreamed, and was angry with Utlapa. Utlapa was commanded to leave the people, and never use his spirit self again. Utlapa was a strong man, but the chief's warriors outnumbered him. He had no choice but to leave. The furious outcast hid in the forest nearby, waiting for a chance to get revenge against the chief.  
"Even in times of peace, the Spirit Chief was vigilant in protecting his people. Often, he would go for a sacred, secret place in the mountains. He would leave his body behind and sweep down through the forests and along the coast, making sure no threat approached.  
"One day when Taha Aki left to perform this duty, Utlapa followed. At first, Utlapa simply planned to kill the chief, but that plan had its drawbacks.  
Surely the spirit warriors would seek to destroy him, and they could follow faster than he could escape. As he hid in the rocks and watched the chief prepare to leave his body, another plan occurred to him.  
"Taha Aki left his body in the secret place and flew with the wind to keep watch over his people. Utlapa waited until he was sure the chief had traveled some distance with his spirit self.  
"Taha Aki knew it the instant that Utlapa had joined him in the spirit world,  
And he also knew Utlapa's murderous plan. He raced back to his secret place, but even the winds weren't fast enough to save him. When he returned, his body was already gone.  
"Utlapa's body lay abandoned, but Utlapa had not left Taha Aki with an escape—he had cut his own body's throat with Taha Aki's hands. Taha Aki followed his body down the mountain. He screamed at Utlapa, but Utlapa ignored him as if he were mere wind.  
"Taha Aki watched with despair as Utlapa took his place as chief of the Quileutes.  
For a few weeks, Utlapa did nothing but make sure that everyone believe that he was Taha Aki.  
Then the changes began—Utlapa's first edict was to forbid any warrior to enter the spirit world. He claimed that he'd had a vision of danger, but really he was afraid.  
"He knew that Taha Aki would be waiting for the chance to tell his story. Utlapa was also afraid to enter the spirit world himself, knowing Taha Aki would quickly claim his body. So his dreams of conquest with a spirit warrior army were impossible, and he sought to content himself with ruling over the tribe. He became a burden—seeking privileges that Taha Aki had never requested, refusing to work alongside his warriors, taking a young second wife and then a third, though Taha Aki's wife lived on—something unheard of in the tribe. Taha Aki watched in helpless fury.  
"Eventually, Taha Aki tried to kill his body to save the tribe from Utlapa's excesses. He brought a fierce wolf down from the mountains, but Utlapa hid behind his warriors. When the wolf killed a young man who was protecting the false chief, Taha Aki felt horrible grief. He ordered the wolf away.  
"All the stories tell us that it was no easy thing to be a spirit warrior. It was more frightening than exhilarating to be freed from one's body. This is why they only used their magic in times of need. The chief's solitary journeys to keep watch were a burden and a sacrifice. Being bodiless was disorienting, uncomfortable, horrifying. Taha Aki had been away from his body for so long at this point that he was in agony.  
"He felt he was doomed—never to cross over to the final land where his ancestors waited, stuck in this torturous nothingness forever. The great wolf followed Taha Aki's spirit as he twisted and writhed in agony through the woods. The wolf was very large for its kind, and beautiful.  
"Taha Aki was suddenly jealous of the dumb animal. At least it had a body. At least it had a life. Even life as an animal would be better than this horrible empty consciousness. And then Taha Aki had the idea that changed us all. He asked the great wolf to make room for him, to share. The wolf complied. Taha Aki entered the wolf's body with relief and gratitude. It was not his human body, but it was better than the void of the spirit world.  
"As one, the man and the wolf returned to the village on the harbor. The people ran in fear, shouting for the warriors to come. The warriors ran to meet the wolf with their spears.  
"Utlapa, of course, stayed safely hidden."  
"Taha Aki did not attack his warriors. He retreated slowly from them, speaking with his eyes and trying to yelp the songs of his people. The warriors began to realize that the wolf was no ordinary animal, that there was a spirit influencing it. One older warrior, a man named Yut, decided to disobey the false chief's order and try to communicate with the wolf.  
"As soon as Yut crossed to the spirit world, Taha Aki left the wolf—the animal waited tamely for his return. To speak to him. Yut gathered the truth in an instant, and welcomed his true chief home.  
"At this time, Utlapa came to see if the wolf had been defeated. When he saw Yut lying lifeless on the ground, surrounded by protective warriors, he realized what was happening. He drew his knife and raced forward to kill Yut before he could return to his body.  
"'Traitor,' he screamed, and the warriors did not know what to do.  
"The chief had forbidden spirit journeys, and it was the chief's decision how to punish those who disobeyed.  
"Yut jumped back into his body, but Utlapa had his knife at his throat and a hand covering his mouth. Taha Aki's body was strong, and Yut was weak with age. Yut could not say even one word to warn the others before Utlapa silenced him forever.  
"Taha Aki watched as Yut's spirit slipped away to the final lands that were barred to Taha Aki for all eternity. He felt a great rage, more powerful than anything he'd felt before. He entered the big wolf again, meaning to rip Utlapa's throat out.  
"But, as he joined the wolf, the greatest magic happened.  
"Taha Aki's anger was the anger of a man. The love he had for his people and the hatred he had for their oppressor were too vast for the wolf's body, too human. The wolf shuddered, and—before the eyes of the shocked warriors and Utlapa—transformed into a man. When I heard this my head jerked towards Old Quill. Had I heard that right? I lean forward to hear him better.  
.

"The new man did not look like Taha Aki's body. He was far more glorious. The warriors recognized him at once, though, for they had flown with Taha Aki's spirit.  
"Utlapa tried to run, but Taha Aki had the strength of the wolf in his new body. He caught the thief and crushed the spirit from him before he could jump out of the stolen body.  
"The people rejoiced when they understood what had happened. Taha Aki quickly set everything right, working again with his people and giving the young wives back to their families. The only change he kept in place was the end of the spirit travels. He knew that it was too dangerous now that the idea of stealing a life was there. The spirit warriors were no more.  
"From that point on, Taha Aki was more than either wolf or man. They called him Taha Aki the Great Wolf, or Taha Aki the Spirit Man.  
"He led the tribe for many, many years, for he did not age. When danger threatened, he would resume his wolf-self to fight or frighten the enemy. The people dwelt in peace. Taha Aki fathered many sons, and some of these found that, after they had reached the age of manhood, they, too, could transform into wolves. The wolves were all different, because they were spirit wolves and reflected the man they were inside." I look at my dad and then to the rest of the people around me. I look at Ness and she smiles.  
"You get your gift from your Dad's side of the family sis." Ness says. I give her a curious look as she continues. "Mom will explain the other half of this story tomorrow Haley-Maley." I laugh as I look up and see a new face approach the bonfire.  
"Hey, I'm here!" a new guy said walking into the yard. He looked the same as everyone else, except he felt a little different. He was wearing a blue jeans, and a gray blazer and a white shirt.

"Who's the new chick?" He said roughly. I met his gaze. He looked angered but when I met his gaze it all melted away. He stared at me in a way I'd never been stared at. He looked at me like I was the most beautiful, amazing, precious thing in the world. And all of a sudden I felt a pull toward him. Like someone tied us together with steel-cables. Nothing else in the world mattered. Only him.

That one moment felt like forever but our gaze was finally broken by my Dad who shouted, "Congrats Embry! You finally imprinted! It's about time!" I had no idea what he was talking about but I didn't ever want Embry to stop looking at me.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Full of Surprises  
(PPoV)  
I watched her face as she sat there listening to Old Quill and Billy tell our history to her. Her face kept showing a huge range of emotions as the legend kept on. But her ears ( in a manner of speaking) perked up around the time Old Quill said, "Taha Aki's anger was the anger of a man. The love he had for his people and the hatred he had for their oppressor were too vast for the wolf's body, too human. The wolf shuddered, and—before the eyes of the shocked warriors and Utlapa—transformed into a man." It looked like right then she knew what she was. Full understandment was written all over her face. But she didn't freak out. I at least thought that she would. Rachel did. At first. But Hales just sat there and smiled. I think she finally felt accepted. I smile as Rachel makes me a roasted marshmallow since I have a habit of burning them. I look over at Haley and she had to have Ness and Jake make hers._ Looks like its genetic._ I laugh out loud to myself. Rachel looks at me like I've lost my last marbles. I hear familiar footsteps approach the group.

"Hey, I'm here!" Embry Call said noticing Haley right off the bat. "Who's the new girl?" He asked the group rather roughly. As they made eye contact we could all clearly see the air around them change. It's like the whole universe shifted around these two people. I knew what was happening. I smile and look at Rachel and then to Billy. He had a mixture of shock and happiness on his face.  
"Congrats Embry! You finally imprinted! It's about time!" I yell getting up to pat him on the back and give him a man hug.  
"That's my daughter Haley Em. You be good to her okay?" I whisper into the young man's ear. He gets a strange look on his face. I smile.  
"Go talk to her. She can explain. And you explain imprinting to her" I smile at Embry. He smiles at me and heads towards Haley whose suddenly got extremely shy and quiet and keeps stealing looks at Embry. I smile knowing the feeling. Hopefully Bella won't get too angry that her older child has too imprinted on someone within the pack. I smile even bigger as Embry goes to sit with her and she does that blush thing that Bella used to do. It's a good thing that he imprinted on her. Otherwise I would worry about him hurting her. But since he did she's way more safe with him than anyone else. They seem to be getting along and I see Jake and Ness going over for moral support. I get up to go look at the ocean and I ask Rachel to follow me as we sit there and just watch the waves come onto the beach.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Is It Possible?  
(HPoV)  
My head was spinning. I'd never really had a boyfriend ever. Then again no one ever effected my like this Embry did. I saw him talking to Dad and I smiled. At least they get along. I-for some reason- get super shy. Embry looks at me and I could just feel the blush coming on. I immediately look into the fire.  
"I'm Embry by the way" he smiles this boyish smile that melts my heart. I feel my blush getting like a thousand shades darker.  
"I'm Haley" I say softly finally getting enough courage to look him in the face. His eyes are the most prettiest shade of brown. I can see the remnants of the fire flicker on his eyes.  
"Why am I drawn to you so much Em? I feel like I'm never going to ever need anyone else." I say sheepishly looking down at my millionth burnt marshmallow. He laughs and takes my stick flinging off the burn marshmallow and puts a new one on.  
"It's called Imprinting. There's not a real scientific definition on why we imprint. But it's how we find our soul mates. I belong to you as you do to me. You feel that pull towards one another. It's unexplainable. So I assume you heard the legend?" He said smiling and handing me my marshmallow stick. I take a bite out of the side of it and smile.  
"Yeah I did. Uhm... apparently the legend applies to me as well." I say slowly. "I've been shifting since I was 13 years old. I got really angry at my adopted parents and ended up shifting right in the forest. Took me two days to even shift back." I laugh as Embry looks at me incredulously. "What?" I ask him.  
"You can phase? Like we can?" Yet I can still imprint on you?" He asked skeptically. Right at this moment Jake and Ness come talk to us hand in hand. Jake seeing the look on Embry's face says,  
"She's Bella's first kid. With Paul. While she was human. So she's half shifter Em." Ness smiles at me and says to Embry,  
" It's her human half that you imprinted on." She looks at me and says, "Jake Imprinted on me a long time ago. " I smile. I never expected any of this to happen. As I look at Embry it's like the world's gotten brighter for the first time ever. I get up and turn to Embry."Walk with me down on the beach?" I say smiling offering my hand to him. He blushes as he gets up and takes my hand. We spend a good portion of the night walking and talking. I see Dad with Rachel and He waves as they get up and go into the house. Embry and I sit against a downed log and watch the waves wash up and down the sand still just talking away. I rest my head on his shoulder and he just smiles._ I never ever want to see that smile leave his face._ I smile as he puts his blazer around my shoulders. I close my eyes and smile._ So this is love._ The last thing I remember is seeing his face smile at me as I close my eyes.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:Surprises  
(BPoV)  
I wave to Paul, Ness, Jake, and Haley as the drive away in Jake's old Rabbit. I still can't believe that thing runs. As soon as they're out of sight I hug Sue and Charlie telling them goodbye and that I'll see them later. Right as I'm about to start Edwards Volvo, Charlie stops me.  
"She's beautiful Kiddo. You and Paul did really good." Charlie said in a small voice. I smile.

"Yeah she is isn't she? I'm really glad that she came to find us." I say looking at Charlie. He looks happy. He meets my gaze with a seriousness in his eyes.  
"What are you going to do about her living situation Bells?" He asked.  
"I'm going to call the family attorney as soon as I get home and see what my-our- options are. And go from there. This will get settled soon. He's good at what he does." I say looking at him fiercely. He smiles and kisses the top of my head and heads back to Sue. They wave as I back down the drive way. I use the phone sync to call J. Jenks to see what I'm going up against.  
" office, how may I help you?" I hear a woman say nearly sounding robotic.  
"Yes I was wondering if Jay was in? I'm an important client. Tell him it's Bella Cullen." I tell the female voice.  
"One moment please." She puts me and nearly half a second later I hear a familiar voice on the other line.  
"Bella what can I help you with?" Jay says smoothly.  
"What's the easiest way to get custody of a minor whose in an abusive adoptive home?" I ask.  
"Are you in any way related to said minor? And it won't much really." He said. I answered 'yes' as he starts to explain all the details. It's somewhat of a long cycle but it shouldn't be too hard. And hopefully as long as nothing goes wrong we can settle this outside of court. I explain that I just want Haley happy and he agrees and says he will call me later in the week with more details. Right as I'm pulling into the Cullen home I receive a text from Ness and Haley.  
**H- Hey mom:) loving La Push. I understand everything. (well most of it) Embry explained a lot. We were wondering when we should be home?**  
**B- What's Embry got to do with any of this? And any time really. Called the attorney today. We'll talk more about that when you and Ness get here.**  
**H-Well I may have imprinted on Embry...Please don't be mad. And Dad said Jake will bring us home after breakfast in the morning?**  
I groan as I reread that last text. I can't believe she imprinted on Embry. But it was about time that he imprint on someone. I laugh as I start sending my reply as I hear someone open the door of the big house.  
**B- I'm not mad Hales. And tell Paul and Jake that's fine. Give your sis and Jake my love. And I'm really happy you have Embry. Have fun and be careful**!  
I close my phone to see none other than Rose, Alice, and Esme come out of the house to greet me. I eye them with suspicion as they stop in front of the car.  
"What's up guys?" I ask a teeny bit scared. They all smile at me and Alice says laughing,  
"Get back in the car we have a new niece to shop for!" I laugh. Now she has three barbies to play with. As we back out of the drive I see Edward in one of the upstairs windows. I smile at him as we leave. He smiles that half smile back. I can't wait to see her tomorrow.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:Sweet Beginnings  
(BPoV)  
After the girls and I got home with more than a closet full of clothes for Haley. We were discussing exactly where to put them when Carlisle came into the living room smiling. He always loves seeing his family happy.  
"Bella, I just got off the phone with Billy and Sam. It seems they'd like me to study Haley. See what's going on with her genetics so to speak. It's up to you. Sam already talked to Paul who said it was okay with him as long as you agreed. and of course if Haley is up to it." He says carefully clearly eyeing my facial expressions. I couldn't see anything wrong with it. We did it with Ness and Nahuel. I smile.  
"I see no harm as long as she agrees. " I say with a smile. He smiles as he dials a number and bows out. Rose and Alice are already pairing up clothes and I smile. I can only hope that Haley likes dressing up more than I do. I feel a buzz from my phone and right as I begin to see who it is Alice says,  
"It's Edward. He wants to talk to you about something. You better so see what's up before he gets all broody." I smile knowing her words do have some truth to it. I find him standing in front of the cottage.  
"Al said you wanted to talk what's up?" I ask sensing some kind of weird emotion in the air.  
"I'm just not sure about all of this. She kind of came out of the blue. I'm excited for her and you and all of us.." he trailed off. " Edward spit it out." I say uncertain of where he's going with this.  
"All I'm saying is I have a terrible feeling that something bad is going to happen. and Im not exactly sure what's going to happen. I feel protective of her already and I haven't even seen her. Call me insane, I just have a terrible feeling." he says looking flustered and runs his fingers through his hair. I smile.  
"We will be on guard. I promise." He smiles as he opens the door. Something about our tiny cottage feels..different. He must see the confusion on my face and lead me to Nessie's room. It now had a bunk bed and the room now was able to accommodate two teen girls. I smile as I hug him tight.  
"You didn't have to do this," I say into his chest. He hugs me tighter as he says,  
"You know Alice. Always 10 steps ahead of everyone else. Esme said she'll add a room for her later on and that this should do for now. She also told me to tell you not to worry it won't mess up anything." I just smile as he releases me and kisses my forehead. It all meant so much.  
"Since you care about her so much you should know that she's imprinted on Embry Call." I laugh seeing the look on his face. "Neither of my kids know how to stay away from the super natural." I say and He laughs. "Why don't we go see exactly what kind of torture Alice and Rose have planned," I say talking the crook of Edwards arm. He gives me the look and I know instantly where his mind is. We're home alone and he has the LOOK on his face. I smile .  
"Later, love. Right now we have some catching up to do." he says as his teeth graze my ear sending shivers down my spine.  
If I could fall asleep after every time we got through that night I still wouldn't have slept anyways.

**A/N: THANK YOU TO ALL OF YOU WHO REVIEW AND SUSCRIBE, FAVORITE THE STORY ETC.! IT MEANS SO MUCH AND KEEPS ME GOING!**


	17. Chapter 17

(Since there's been some mix-up as to why Edward isn't mad at Bella for Haley so I thought I'd write this little snip over why He's not angry. Breaking Dawn ends with Bella showing Edward some of her human memories. One accidently slips out that she didn't mean for him to see. One about a baby (Haley) before Renesmee. Told in Bella's point of view.)

_Paul's face so close to my own. His skin on my skin. Buying pregnancy tests with Angela. Both Paul and I going to Charlie. Charlie screaming at both of us. Charlie comforting me. My belly getting bigger. Giving birth to a baby girl in Forks Hospital. Never holding her and watching the doctor leave with my baby. Tears flowing down my face as Angela and Charlie comfort me._

I remove my hands from Edwards face and I stand back. Shocked, scared, and completely drained. He looks at me with confusion on his face. Confusion and anger.

"Bella what was that?" he asked with anger hinting in his voice. I bite my lip and know it's time to come clean. I take a deep breath in and begin.

"When you left, Paul and I were together. No one knew. We kept it a secret. Even from Jake. And one day when I realized that I wasn't getting my period anymore so Angel and I took a test..." I trail off as my voice breaks. I lose my balance and fall into the floor of our cottage. I look up at my husband and all I see is anger.

"YOU SLEPT WITH ANOTHER GUY BEFORE WE WERE EVEN MARRIED AND YOU FAILED TO TELL ME WHEN I GOT BACK? WHEN I FOUGHT FOR YOU SO DAMNED HARD?! YOU HAD SO MANY CHANCES TO TELL ME BEFORE WE GOT MARRIED. WHAT THE HELL BELLA?" He screamed at me. I couldn't even look him in the face. I got up off the floor and ran out the door. I could hear him calling out for me. I didn't want to see him. I ran into the big house and ran up to his old room thanking whatever higher power there is out there that Esme kept it the same. I fell to his bed. So heartbroken and shattered. I never meant for any of this to happen. I felt so ashamed. I just laid down on his old bed and stare at the wall for a long time. I hear him crashing in and yelling about wanting to see me but Jas and Emm take him somewhere. I hear Alice and Esme with Ness. I hear a light rapt on the door and Rose comes in.

"What was that about Bells?" she asked looking concerned. "I'm pretty sure I've never seen Edward that angry."

"I had a secret that I should've told him about sooner and I was showing him some memories-Kate and I have been working on it- and I accidently showed him something I didn't want to. I'd never told anyone. And now because of this he hates me." I lay my head down in the pillows and Rose just stands in the door.

"I don't know what you did or what he saw but right now he's just hurting. But Bells it will work out. you two always talk these things through." and with that she left me with my thoughts. Thoughts that I did not want to think about. I lay there for a long time just staring at the ceiling. I hear him yelling at someone as he and the boys came back. I hurriedly scribble a note to him and leave it on his bed telling him where to find me as I jump through the window and make my way to our meadow.

I lay there for a long time before I heard a rustle of leaves to my right. I sit and look up and he is right there. He doesn't look as mad anymore. He looks sad and depressed now. He sat down beside me. He didn't say anything for awhile.

"I shouldn't jump on you like that. It must've been so hard on you. And Paul. I... it just upset me to know that somewhere out there is another part of you. I don't know exactly. It just hurt to not know that about someone that was supposed to tell me everything.. Ya know?" he whispered softly looking at the ground between us.

"It was extremely hard and I had no idea how or when to tell you about her. It wasn't supposed to happen. And I meant to tell you. I didn't want to tell you like that. I really just never knew how. Or when.." my voice trailed off as my chest started to dry heave and he pulled me into his chest.

"I'm sorry Bella. I shouldn't have yelled or been such an ass about it. Jasper and Emmett told me that they'd kick my ass if I couldn't get a grip on reality and pull my head out of my ass." He says with a laugh in his voice. I look up and he's smiling down at me. I laugh.

"Did they really say that?" I ask incredulously. He smiles and nods his head. I get up and pull him up.

"I don't like fighting with you Edward." I say into his chest as I hug him. He squeezes back and says into my ear,

"I hate fighting with you too love. Now let's go see what mess Ness-Renesmee is up to." He says seeing the look on my face when he was about to say Nessie. We walk back to the house hand in hand smiling and laughing the whole way. I sighed as we went into the house feeling like I was 1000 lbs lighter. No more secrets. Just the way I like it.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 17: Surreal  
(HPoV)  
I woke up still in Embry's arms and I smelt like the ocean. I'd never gotten a nights sleep like that before. It was honestly the best nights sleep ever. I look up to see his face still asleep. Pure perfection if I ever did see it. I smiled as he started to stir. He looked down at me and smiled.  
"Hey there sleepy." he said stretching. I smiled. I said nothing. I just cuddled more into his chest.  
"Hey lets go see what your dad and Rachel have in store for today." he said smiling.  
"Well I'm supposed to go to my mom's today so that I can 'learn the other half'? Whatever that means." I explain to him. He looks un comfortable as I say this and I raise an eye brow.  
"What? Spit it out dude." I say getting worried. He smiles at the word "dude". But doesn't say another word about it. We get to Dad and Rachel's house and we knock on the door. I hear a female voice tell me to come in. I open the door and my dad's already eating with Jake and Ness. He gave me and Embry a hard look and started smiling,  
"It's a good thing I could see you guys from the front window or I would've sent Jake after you guys." I smiled at the group at the table.  
"So what's for breakfast?" I say as my stomach grumbles.  
" Chocolate chip pancakes" Rachel says smiling handing Embry and I two big plates full. Seeing Jake, Dad, and Embry eat like their stomachs had no limit was kind of amazing. I could barely eat half of what I had.  
"You want the rest?" I asked Embry offering my plate. He smiles and nods his head not wanting to talk with his mouth full. I switch him plates and help Rachel clean up. No sooner had we cleaned up did Ness and I both get a text from Mom asking if we were ready to come to the house. We look at each other and laugh. I gave Rachel and Dad huge hugs and said I'd be back soon and they smiled. I look at Embry and he takes my hand. Jake, Ness, Em and I all climb into the Rabbit and Head off to Mom and the rest of the Cullen's house. I was a teeny bit antsy because I had no idea what to expect. Embry must've noticed my anstyness and squeezed dmy hand and kissed my cheek.  
"It's going to be amazing Hales. Don't worry. They'll love you." he whispers into my ear. can feel eyes on me via rear view mirror and I glance to see Jake trying not to laugh. I roll my eyes. Embry whispering little things like that to me makes me so happy that I imprinted on him and not anyone else. He's so shy and personal. And it's an amazing thing. I put my head on his shoulder. He puts his head on mine right as we pull up to this huge beautiful house. Both Ness and Jake get out so that Embry and I can get out of the Rabbit. Mom and what I'm guessing to be Ness's dad come to the door. I look at Embry and he gives me a quick hug whispering,  
"My number is in your phone if you ever need me. I'm just a text away. And I'll be hear super fast." I smile and kiss him on the cheek. Jake interrupts our moment and says loudly,  
"Let's go LoverBoy we have patrol soon." Embry and I both blush as he kisses my forehead. He gets into the Rabbit and they take off back to la Push. I look at the new home and smile as Ness takes my arm and Mom introduces me to Edward._ He has the same color eyes as Mom_ I thought to myself and I saw Edward smile as I thought this. Almost like he could hear what I'd said inside my head. I eyed him suspiciously as we were lead into the house and I met the other beautiful pale golden eyed beauties. First there was Jasper and Alice, Then Rose and Emmett, and Carlisle and Esme. Personally I thought that Carlisle and Esme were too young to be called Grampa and Grandma though. Mom looked at me and said, " Haley, honey its time you heard our secret."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 18:Secrets Galore  
(BPoV)  
, " Haley, honey its time you heard our secret." I said with a small smile. She sighed and looked at Ness. _They're getting along so awesome. Guess it helps that they've both Imprinted. Got something in common there._ Ness smiled at her and patted a spot on the couch for her to sit. Carlisle went to sit on the other side of Ness. I didn't need Jasper's gift to know that his curiosity about her was nearly over whelming. Alice sits on the floor in front of Jasper's chair and Emse was on the arm of the love seat where Carlisle and the girls were. I go to stand in front of Haley and Ness.  
"Did they tell you about the 'Cold Ones' in the Quileute's legends?" I ask deciding to start there. Haley nodded her head yes and said,  
"Embry said that they were actually vampires. They were just labeled as 'Cold Ones' because of their temperature. He said not all of them were bad. Why?" I'd have to thank him for making this easy. I began to say something but Edward intercepted me.  
"Well," he smiled at Haley who returned the smile, "We are those 'nice' vampires he mentioned." She looked at him skeptically. She looked at me for an answer and I nodded in confirmation. I looked at her face. A smile was creeping up on it.  
"So that's what he wouldn't tell me! I knew it!" she exclaimed. I smiled. She was taking this really well.  
"Did he tell you that some have special abilities. Like Alice can see the future and Jasper can change the emotion of a person or a whole room. and I can hear what you're thinking." Edward said to her with a smirk on his face.  
"I knew you could hear me! That's why you smirked at me when I thought that you and mom had the same colored eyes!" She looked at Edward accusingly. He chuckled and said  
"You and Ness are a lot more alike than you think Haley. She's a hybrid like you. Except instead of wolf she's half vampire. " Ness looks at Haley and smiles and hugs her around the shoulders.  
"Half sisters and half something else. We might as well call us the 'Half Twins'" Ness giggled.  
"We should make shirts!" Haley smiled. Everyone laughed. I saw the girls itching to play "Haley Dress Up Time" and I smile. I really hope that she likes dressing up.  
"Uhm Haley, could I ask you a question. Now keep in mind you can say no. But I've already asked Bella and Paul. But would you allow me to take a few blood samples from you and some hair follicles?" Carlisle asked with a smile on his face. Haley looks at him for a second and asks,  
"Are you a trained doctor?" We all crack up at this. Even Carlisle chuckles before he answers  
" Yes ma'am I work at the hospital that you were born in, Forks Hospitable." She smiles and says with a slight southern drawl that even made Jasper proud,  
"Well sir, then I am more than obliged to give ya samples. But may I ask whatcha gunna use em for?" Carlisle laughed at her charade and answered,  
"Well Im curious about your DNA and such. And whatever I find I'll tell you and your parents." Right as he finished that Alice and Rose whom I didn't even see leave the room come into the room with all the clothes that we bought her.  
"Surprise! Clothes Haley! So time to play Dress Up!" Alice shouts. Haley immediately starts crying and smiles . Ness hugs her and all the girls start in on the bags. the guys kinda disperse except for Edward and Jasper who are sitting on the couch on the other side of the room talking and laughing over Ness and Haley's antics. I join in and laugh. This I could get used to.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Life's All About Change  
(HPoV)  
It's been about five months now that I've been with Mom and Dad. And It's really amazing here. Carlisle( I told him I just couldn't call him Grandpa when he looked so young.) has been doing his experiments on the samples he took. Well technically speaking I'm with mom for a week and with dad another week. That's the way that the lawyer got it all settled out which made me really happy. Mom and dad did disagree on what school I should go to though. Since I was Quileute he wanted me to go to the rez school, but mom wanted me to go to Forks high school with Ness and the rest of them. They left it to me and I ended up choosing the rez school. Not because I hate my vampire family or anything like that but mainly because I could see Embry more there then at Forks High. Things were finally good in my life. Both sides of my family are extremely amazing and Embry?  
There are no words to describe how natural and how amazing things are with him. It's as natural as breathing air. I have to get up earlier to go to go to school sure. But Emmy picks me up when I'm at moms. Today just felt off as I got ready and slipped out of mine and Nessie's room. And made some breakfast to eat. Esme was building me a room but it wasn't finished just yet. She said that I get to choose the colors of the room so I've been working with Alice on a theme. We've chosen earthen colors. But it's been hard to really talk to anyone this week bc of Ness and Mom have been at each other's throats. Apparently when I was at the Rez last week Nessie had Jake in the room with the door closed. And since Mom has been shielding me and Ness' head from Ed (so we can have privacy) no one really knew that they were in there and they apparently caught them in the act. You would think at least Mom would be happy for them. I heard he was using protection and was very sincere about the whole thing. Nessie's punishment was no shielding for a month.  
Not to mention she and Jake have like no privacy now. Poor Ness. Although I can't say much. Embry and I have only done it once. And it was on the beach in our favorite grotto that not many knew about and we weren't about to tell anyone. But the only one who asked about my sex life was Dad. And it's super uber strange. Grampa Billy and Charlie tried asking once and it was honestly the worst thing ever. As I put my bowl and things away for breakfast I hear a rustle outside the cabin to the north. Thinking it was Mom and Ed I didn't really pay attention. As I sneaked back into our room and put on an outfit that Alice, Rose, and Ness had put together for me. Dark blue skinny jeans (that I had to roll up bc they are too long for me), Black tank top, black and red striped long sleeved shirt with red, black, and silver converse shoes. It was honestly my favorite outfit. As I was walking out the door to the cottage a hand comes out of nowhere and starts to strangle me. I struggle for a bit and briefly get out of the headlock that my assailant had me in to scream,  
"MOM, ED SOMEONE HELP!" and the hand immediately covered my mouth. Not only did mom and Edward come but so did everyone else including sleeping Nessie. Mom, Emmett and Edward got to me first and began attacking my assailant. Jasper and Esme ran to me once I had been let go of. As I turn around to see who my assailant is I scream. It's my adopted mother. But she was different looking and she smelt completely different. I saw Emmett and Ed rip her two arms from her body and I had to bury my head into Jasper's chest. He must've sensed my discomfort and fear as he pulled me close and ran into the big house, set me on one of the couches and gave me his cell phone.  
"Call the wolves Haley-Bailey," he says kissing my head as Nessie and mom enter the house. Both sit on either sides of me as I dial Embry's number.  
"Hey Hales, what's up?" he says in a cheery mood.  
"I...I.. I need you to gather up the pack Emmy. I've been attack by something. P-Please hurry, " I say stuttering into Jasper's phone.  
"Give me ten minutes and we will all be there Babygirl. Love you."  
"L-l-love y-you too."  
He hangs up the phone and it takes me a minute to realize that it's not just me stuttering. I'm shaking. A lot. Mom pulls me close and trying that shushing thing that is supposed to work on babies. All I can think about is how it was my adopted mom. And how different she looks and smelt. I look at Ness and she's crying with me. I motion for her to come close so I can hold her hand. Alice comes in and looks at Mom with grave eyes.  
"What's wrong Al?" Mom asked worriedly. Alice looks mom straight in the eye and says in a small voice,  
"That was a Child of the Moon Bella." I look up to see my mother's face and it's horror ridden.  
"A true werewolf ?Here? In Forks?" She asks just barely audible. I sit up. I try to wipe all my tears away as best I could. Softly I say to both of them,  
"It wasn't just a werewolf. That was my adopted mother." They both stare at me incredulously. Right at that moment Edward comes in and says,  
"Wolves are here girls." I sprint out the door and Embry is waiting for me unphased and open arms. I run into them and immediately feel 100 times better. I can't tell if this is Embry or Jasper. Perhaps a bit of both. Dad and Sam went into the woods right next to the cottage and unphased. They came back in front of the cottage and I let go of Em to hug my dad. Sam puts a hand on my shoulder and looks around to the female werewolf then back at me and asks,  
"Haley what happened?" I look around and find Embry right at my side and I pull him closer as I answer,  
"I had just eaten breakfast and heard a noise but thought it was Mom or Ed and didn't think nothing of it. I had just taken two steps out of the cottage and she attacked me. She had me in a headlock for a while. When I got free enough I yelled for Mom and everyone. They took care of her. This were-woman was my adopted mother before I found you guys," I explain to Sam and all the pack. I then buried my head into Embry's chest and start crying again. He falls to the ground and I can honestly feel his tears. I grip him tighter. I hear Sam talking to the rest of the Pack and to the Cullens, but I just can't really listen. I'm looking at her. The woman who raised me my whole life. I look in disbelief and disgust. I'm just too shaken up by what just happened. I hear Jasper tell Emmy to take me into the big house to get me away from all the commotion. Right as he lets me go so that he can stand up again I hear Carlisle say,  
"We need the Volturi's help. I have no idea how to approach the Children of the Moon."I hear everyone gasp at him just before everything went completely dark and I went limp in Em's arms. I heard him call out my name just before the darkness over came me.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 20: The More Things Change, The More They Stay The Same  
(PPoV)  
When Sam called and told me Embry had said that Hales had been attacked my heart stopped. I told Rachel that I'd be back and ran out the door. Nothing was as important as She was right now. I couldn't even see straight and if it wasn't for the pack mind and such I probably would've ran into something.  
_Calm down Paul if she was able to call Embry then she is okay_ Sam's voice rang through my head. But my heart is heavy and I all can think about is if she's not hurt. We make it to the Cullen's house in record timing. Edward go into the house and say that we were here and I see Haley looking for Embry. She runs to him crying. She looks okay from what I can see.  
_We need to phase back Paul and find out what exactly happened_ Sam headed into the forest and I followed. We changed into our clothes and stepped out of the forest and Haley ran to me and buried her head into my chest.  
"Don't worry Haley-Bear. You're safe now." I whispered into her ear. Sam puts his hand on her shoulder. Over these past few months she's taken to Sam and Emily as like an older brother and sister. She looks around for Embry. She finds him and pulls him close. Sam looks at the thing that Emmett and Bella are restraining. Sam looks at Haley and says,  
" Haley what happened?"  
"I had just eaten breakfast and heard a noise but thought it was Mom or Ed and didn't think nothing of it. I had just taken two steps out of the cottage and she attacked me. She had me in a headlock for a while. When I got free enough I yelled for Mom and everyone. They took care of her. This were-woman was my adopted mother before I found you guys," Haley says still shaken up a bit. She buries her head into Embry's chest and I can feel the sadness as it radiates off him and he falls to the ground still clutching her.  
"What is she? She smells different." Sam asked looking at Carlisle. He looked at the were-woman and then back at Sam.  
"She's a Child of the Moon. A true werewolf. We are unsure if she is alone. If she's Haley's adopted mom then it's fair to say that her father is too. " Sam just shakes his head. I notice Haley looking at the woman . Looking angry, hurt, and disgusted. Jasper notices too as he tells Em to take her up to the house to get her away from all of the madness. Right as he says this Carlisle looks at us all and says,  
"We need the Volturi's help. I have no idea how to approach the Children of the Moon." I hear gasps around me. Right as I see Embry and Haley get up she collapses in his arms.  
"Haley!" He screams but I don't think that she heard him. Bella and I run towards her.  
"Carlise!" I'm not sure which one of us screams it. Emmett and Jasper stay with the woman as Embry rushes her inside and the rest of us rush in behind him. He lays her on the couch and he starts taking vitals and other doctor stuff. I just stand there watching. Embry looks at me with fear in his eyes. I pull him into a hug and smile.  
"She's going to be okay kiddo. She's a fighter. And she's got one hell of a temper. Don't you worry. Edward is holding Bella as she dry heaves._ It must be awful not to be able to cry._ I hear Ness as she falls to the floor and start losing it. Jake runs into the house and picks her up. I turn to look at Carlisle and he's taking a blood sample from her. She looks so peaceful as she lays on the couch. Embry won't leave her side. So much love in this house. So much love for her.  
_Please wake up Haley Bear. Please. I can't lose you again. I won't lose you again._


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 21:Fearless?  
(BPoV)  
The moment that Haley collapsed in Embry's arms it was like déjà vu all over again. I heard Embry call out Haley's name but he would receive no answer. He rushes her into the house, Paul and I were the first ones behind him. Everything felt like it was going in slow motion for me. I see Carlisle taking vitals and such before he disappears to get his doctor bag. He starts to take a sample of her blood and he turns to me and Edward.  
"She's been injected with venom. Do you know how this could've happened?" Carlisle looks at me and then to Paul. I turned to Paul and we both look outside. It was a mutual understanding as we both headed outside to where Jas and Emm were watching the damn beast. Jas looks up sensing my rage. I slap her face and glare at her. Paul looks like he's so close to phasing when he yells,  
"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER YOU CUNT? WHERE DID YOU GET THE VENOM?" I raise my hand to hit her again when Jas stops me. I look at him and back at her.  
"I'm just doing as I'm told to." she says in a small voice. " The Master has asked to change the wolf half breed that the Cullen's had been protecting." I hear ripping of cloth and I see Paul in wolf form just glaring at her. She sees Paul and starts laughing. She says something like 'pup' under her breath. I hear a scream right as I can't be around her anymore and return to the house. I see Haley's eyes open and there a wicked yellow color. Carlisle comes into the room and checks her pupils and looks at me.  
" She's changing Bells. Not into a vampire or wolf. Something different." Right as he says that we hear an awful bone splitting noise coming from Haley. I look over and shes bent on the floor on all fours. Embry looks as if he's going to lose it. She just sits there with her different colored fierce eyes and hear more bones break. I hear Emm and Jas ask more questions outside. But all I can think about is my daughter on the floor sitting in this weird contorted position. This lasts for about half an hour. She then falls into a heap on the floor. Embry is in tears as he looks to me and Carlisle. I pull him into a hug. Embry and I have gotten a lot closer since she and him have imprinted. I let him go right as Carlisle comes back into the room and sighs really deep before saying,  
"I have called Caius. He will be here in two days to help with the werewolf problem. Bells there's something unique about her blood. She's got the same amount of chromosomes as Jake and Ness.. But there was a certain gene in her blood that allowed the shifter gene and the venom to splice. I have no idea what's going to happen with her but she will be truly amazing. I look at my girl on the floor. She's sleeping again and this time she looks like she's having a bad dream. I unshielded her and looks to Edward. He looks at me immediately.  
"What's going on in her head Edward?" I say demandingly. He looks at me and hangs his head.  
"She's just in a lot of pain. Her mind is pouring out old memories from her subconscious really. Even recent memories. I think her brain is trying to block her pain by keeping itself busy with delving into memories. I'm not exactly sure." He says looking at my face. I sit on the ground next to her and just watch. Ness comes in and sits right beside me. She puts her hand on Haley and closes her eyes concentrating really hard. I sit there with my two girls. Waiting for one to wake up. Really praying that she wakes up.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 22: Burning Alive..Or So It Seems  
(HPoV)  
I feel like all my insides are on fire. If I don't look like a charred crisp it'll be a miracle. It felt like it was slowly moving through my body. I could feel my body wanting to shift. Maybe that will stop all the burning sensations that I'm feeling. I open my eyes and I can see Mom over me. She looks scared and worried. Carlisle is the next one to come into my vision testing my pupils I guess because there's a really bright light and then no light in each eye. I can't really move around. It's like my body is asleep. I go to move my right arm and I feel it break. I try to move my left leg and I end up breaking that as well. My mind shuts off everything. Suddenly I'm back in the old house with my adopted parents...My first day of school... My very first best friend... My first concert...My first kiss... When I decided to find Mom and Dad... My first kiss with Embry... Our first date... Our first (and only time so far) time together in the grotto...  
All of a sudden my mind grows dark. All I can see is darkness. Then out of nowhere I see Nessie. She looks at me and smiles.  
"Ness are you really here or have I lost it completely?" I ask the Nessie in front of me.  
"I'm a projection of myself but I am In your head. I've been trying this with Dad for while. I need to tell you what's going on with you. Your adopted mother apparently in you struggle got injected with vampire venom. And apparently you carry some kind of gene that allows your shifter and vampire gene to splice together." She says looking at my face for some kind of emotion I guess. I stare at her for awhile before asking,  
"How long am I going to have to be like this Ness?" She shrugs and I say with desperation, " I don't want to be like this anymore! I wanna wake up!"  
"I know you do. We all want you to. We just want you to be okay," She says hugging me. "You need to sleep now Haley-Baley. Sleep and get better so that you can wake up." She hugs me for a final time and disappears. It's like I'm in some kind of limbo. I can't hear anything. I can't really see anything. The only thing I can feel is the burning of my body. But if I concentrate on other things then it doesn't hurt nearly as bad. I start counting. If I focus on the numbers it's not so bad. Pretty soon I notice the burning has left my toes and legs. Even though I'm pretty sure that I can move them I don't. I remain to count. That is until I feel the burning get so bad in my chest that I scream. I tried not to. But the pain from the burning was unbearable. I can now feel the burning feeling move out of my fingers and arms. I thrashed about as my chest just got hotter and hotter until... it just stopped. The burning was gone. I could move my limbs without breaking anything. I open my eyes and see my family all around me. I look for Embry. He's in the far corner. He sees that my eyes are open and comes closer. I was partly afraid after all that had happened that he wouldn't love me anymore. But he smiles at me. I sit up noticing sometime in the whole burning process that I have been moved. I look over to see Ness and Mom looking at me and smiling. I feel way different though. I could hear things unlike before and there was a different color in the place. I can't really place it. That's when I realize: Nothing is the same anymore.


	24. Chapter 24

_Chapter 23: Death to All of Them_

_ (PPoV)_

When I heard Haley waking up I rushed into the room where everyone was. She was sitting up looking around at everyone smiling. Her eyes were different. Striking golden yellow. Brighter than the Cullen's. She just looks around as if everything was brand new. Carlisle comes in looking at her worriedly. She half smiles at him and says,

"Can someone tells me what's really going on?" I didn't hear who answered her. I had to leave the room. I'd never felt so angry. Rage was all I could feel. All I could see. They had changed my little girl. I can't think. I ran outside and phased on the spot. I will find the asshole that did this to my girl. Would I ever see my precious chocolate colored eyes again? All I could think is _Thank the stars above that she actually lived through the transformation. _If she had died...

I push that thought right out of my head. I decide it would be best to go for a run. I could hear the pack in my head to calm down. But I just focus on running and clearing my head. Being the hot head of the pack has major disadvantages. This whole damned life is ridiculous sometimes. I stopped at the border. I hear someone following close behind me. I turn around to see a sleek grey wolf with black spots.

_Paul she's asking for you. She thinks you hate her. Or that you're angry with her. Please come back to the house._ I hear Embry's voice in my head. I hang my head down. I look up at the wolf.

_I wasn't mad at her. I'm angry that she has to go through all of this. That she is changed. I'm just so angry. I never meant to hurt her. I...I was just so angry that I needed to leave. Even after all these years I'm still just as hotheaded as I always was._ Embry laughs his barky laugh at this_. _

_She seems to think she did something wrong so I told her I would come and see you to make sure that you were okay. I'll tell her you're just angry at the people who did this and needed a run. Just don't do anything rash and come and see her soon. I can't stand to see her cry like that again. _

And with that he took off into the woods. I stared after him for a long time. I didn't mean to hurt her. I was just so angry that I had to take a breather away so that I wouldn't hurt anyone. I keep staring where Embry left. I realized what I had done and took off. I had to see my new baby girl. Well the old one new and improved. I can only hope that she won't be too mad at me for leaving.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 24: Against the World  
(HPoV)  
"Can someone tells me what's really going on?" I ask completely confused and disoriented. I look around at my family. Dad walked out looking really angry. I really hope that he isn't mad at me. Embry comes and kisses my forehead.  
"Will you go get my Dad? I kinda want him here. I don't want him to hate me. Or be angry at me." I ask him. Embry kisses my hand and runs out the door. I look towards the rest of my family. Carlisle and Esme came forward and began to speak when my Half Twin said,  
"I already told you goof troop! You're a super hybrid." I raised an eyebrow at her.  
"That wasn't a dream that I was having? You were really there?" I look at her for an answer and she nods her head. I smile. I felt some uneasiness around me. I see Jasper look at me and ask,  
"What's wrong Haley? Why are you confused?"  
" I don't understand why all of you are guarding me. Am I dangerous?" I ask looking at them all. They all start laughing, and I roll my eyes.  
"We're just worried about you sweetie. They did this to me too after I changed. Although you are different. You and Ness are special." Mom said smiling at me. I saw Carlisle look uneasy at me.  
"Are you thirsty Haley?" He asked me. I laugh."Not really. I'm actually pretty hungry." They laugh at me again. Esme smiles.  
"I think we can fix that. I'll get started on making you something to eat. Anything in particular that you want?" she asks me. I think about it for awhile and I really can't think of anything.  
"Surprise me please!" I laugh. Embry's back and he's smiling.  
"Your dad isn't mad at you. He's mad at who did this to you, Haley Bear. He just needed a run to clear his head. I promise. He'll be back soon. Okay?" I look at Em and I smile. I bury my head into his chest and I feel like I'm always going to be okay. I look at him and whisper,  
"It's me and you against the world my Ember." He smiles and hugs me closer. And I truly feel like I can. Even with this new body I feel like I can take the world.  
"H-Hales?" I hear my Dad call. I run towards the voice. I come to a halt. Dad has been attacked badly. He's bleeding everywhere.  
"Who did this Daddy?" I ask as I hold him in my arms. "Carlisle!" I scream as venomy tears sting at the corners of my eyes. Carlisle, Sam, and Embry come running to me.  
"Who Dad?" I ask again. He grabs my hand.  
"It wa-" He started but he blacked out. I let go of him so that Carlisle and Sam can move him to the bed where I was. I feel nothing but pure hatred and fury at this moment. First I'm attacked. Then they attack my father. I run outside to try and see my father's attacker. And sure enough I should've guessed who it was.

**A/N: I'm sorry that it took me so long to write this chapter! I hit some major writers block! Forgive me :(( Any criticism would be really appreciated you guys! To all of you who favorited/ following the story that means a lot to me especially since this is my first fanfic! Thank you guys! The next chapter will be dedicated to who can tell me who Paul's attacker was. AND who he's working for! :)**


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 25: Secrets That Lie Within

** A/N: Qahla Kwoli This Chappie is dedicated to you! You got one of Haley's powers. (Well it's more heightened anyways.) I still want you guys to guess who the Dark Master is!**  
(still HPoV)  
No sooner did I step outside did I see my father's attacker. There stood before me hands covered in what I assumed was my father's blood was my adoptive father. I nearly laughed. That is until I took a look at his face. His eyes were just like mine. With one exception. Coming out the bottom of his eyes like red stained tattoos was blood. No sooner had I seen him did he collapse on the ground. I ran to him and he looks at me as his blood tears get worse. I look into those mirror eyes of mine.  
"The Master Haley...You have to find him...He's behind all of this...You must not fulfill the Prophecy...The Dark Master wants you both...You both mustn't-" My adoptive father explains through ragged breaths. _I grab his hand and I see a vision of me when I was younger. I see the very first time I phased in the forest behind my house. I can see all the fake yelling and the hurt and anguish he caused himself... All for this Dark Master. Everything he did for this. Prophecy to work. He never wanted to do all of this to me._  
I let go of his hand to see Edward and Carlisle standing behind me. I look to Edward for some kind of answer to what I had just saw. But it was Carlisle who answered me,  
"If what you did was what I think you did..Well... I believe that you saw his darkest secrets. Much like Nessie's gift you have to make contact but you can see what others want to hide instead of showing things like Nessie does. It's like a mix of Alice, Nessie, and Aro's power but with a twist. I was with Eleazar the last time that I saw a power just like yours. What he seemed to classify as a 'Secret Stealer'. " I blanched. I had no idea what to think. Especially now that I can see things that others want to kept hid. I look down at my hands and run to mine and Nessie's room in the cottage. I know exactly what I'm looking for. But I can't seem to find it. All of a sudden I hear someone clear their throat behind me. It was Aunt Alice.  
" I think I have exactly what you need." She says holding out the most beautiful pair of leather gloves I've ever seen. On the base of the thumb on both my name is inscribed into the leather. I take them ever so gently without making contact with her skin but it was too late I had grazed her thumb._ She saw mom becoming a vampire and allowed her to get away to the ballet studio... She knew taking mom to save Edward would doom her into becoming one of them. She didn't care. All I could feel was longing and adoration with a hint of guilt...I see Edward's face so close to Alice's it was like they were about to kiss..._  
Alice yanked her hand back and dropped the gloves and ran out the door. I kinda just stood there in shock. After a couple of minutes I heard Embry calling for me so I pull on the gloves and come out the cottage. I see him looking all bewildered and asked,  
"Okay for one what's with the gloves? You look like that Rogue character from Xmen. And are you okay?" I laugh. Only my Ember would make an Xmen reference.  
"I am fine and if I don't have them on I see the person's deepest secrets just by a single touch. " I answer him. "So you're a safer version of Rogue!" He exclaimed. We both laugh and walk hand and hand into the big house and we walk into a family meeting and everyone just stares at me and the gloves. I stare at Alice and Edward and I look to Mom. She is completely unaware of what secrets lie in this house. I can feel myself shaking. I'm so close to shifting before Ness and Embry come into my field of vision and drag me outside. I sit down on the ground and look at Ness. She puts her hand onto my head and it's like immediately I can show her everything that I have seen. I have no control over what I show her. She removes her hand and looks at me with this astonished look on her face.  
"You saw it all right?" I ask her. She nods her head. "How did you show me all that?" She asks me in a small voice. "Aunt Alice showed you all this?" I laugh.  
"Well it's not like she had a choice. I accidently touched her thumb with my hands after I had saw the stuff with my adopted dad. I'm going to sit with Dad until he wakes up okay? Em could you see what they have going on?" I say to both Ness and Embry. I go into to house not looking at anyone and go to the room where Carlisle is keeping Dad. I pull a chair up to the side of his bed and put my gloved hand into his hand. I pray that he'll wake up and be okay. I don't think that I could lose him today. I already lost someone today because of this stupid Dark Master person. I come to the sudden realization that Emm and Jasper still have my adopted mother in the woods asking her questions.  
"I'll be right back Dad." I whisper and I kiss his head and rush out of the door at super human speed. I stop right in front of her as Emm is about to burn her again.  
"Wait! I can get more out of her than both of you combined" I say as I pull off my glove on my right hand and place it on her head.  
_She looks upon this strange man's face as he gives her his venom and tells her to seek the wolf hybrid out and inject me with this. He is hoping to turn the tide and persuade her to join his cause. He looks at her and tells her to find me. To inject me with it. I can sense the fear and terror that plagues her. She calls him Master and leaves his chambers. I see her just days before arguing with me and my adoptive dad and walking out and getting scratched all up the thigh by a werewolf. I see her crying._ I let go of her and smile at her and kiss her forehead. She didn't ask for all of this.  
"I'm sorry Ma. I truly am. You can go join Pa." I whisper to her. I look at Emm and Jasper and say, " She's outlived her usefulness. Kill her. I have to go and talk to the others." I walk back to the big house and look at the room. They honestly look frightened of me. I smile. Good. Let them be scared. I smile at them all.  
"We have some secrets to spill my Family." I laugh.

**A/N2: Anyone want to take a guess at the prophecy? :PPP**


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 26: Things Just End Up Wrong  
(BPoV)  
I looked up at Haley. She had said something but I couldn't get past the hurt and deranged look in her eyes. Like she was determined to do _something_. She looked at the family. Her eyes resting on Edward and Alice. Ness would say she was giving them the 'stank eye'. I look at Ness. She's looking at Jake and won't make eye contact with anyone and I swear Embry has the strange deranged look in his eye that Haley had.  
"What in the world is going on? Haley?" I ask looking around the room at my family. Everyone but Edward and Alice mirrored my confusion. She looks at me and her crazy smile dies from her face and it is replaced with a sad soft frown. She then looks really hard at Alice and Edward.  
"Well... Mom and family... apparently we need to find this 'Dark Master' guy and figure out what this so called Prophecy that he speak of is. They seem to think that I'm a part of it." I say. "And some people in this room need to come clean apparently.." I look around at my family. Carlisle looked as if he was deep in thought and I swear that Alice and Edward were squirming around where they stood. Then for some reason something _clicks_. I look at Edward and Al and just stare at them. I meet Edwards eyes and he looks at me with pleading eyes.  
"Well?" I say never breaking eye contact with him. "Is there something I should know?" When he broke eye contact with me somehow I just knew. He did something. Something wrong. Something that Haley knew and looked as if she was pissed... Pissed beyond belief. No one spoke for what seemed like forever. Then Ness and Haley look at me and then at each other. They say in unison,  
"I think that Edward (Ness said Dad) and Aunt Alice have something they'd like to tell the family." All eyes were on them. I was dreading what I would hear come out of either of their mouths. I look around for Jasper. He's on my right side looking straight at Alice. There's a clear picture of someone whose heart is about to be ripped out and anger.  
"Well Alice? Is there something that y'all need to say Darlin'? Because if so I know Bells and I would rather hear it from you than the Twins over here. Right as Jasper said 'the twins' Carlisle excused himself and went to his study. I could hear him flipping pages and muttering something about the Volturi. I look to Haley and Ness. Both were in the arms of their imprints. _What is it with Swan women and loving wolves?_ I chuckled to myself. I look back at Alice and Edward.  
"Dad, Aunt Alice, I'm giving you guys exactly two minutes to start talking before I tell the family the truth. Haley showed me what she saw. And it's pretty clear it wasn't the first time either." Ness says with a mixture of emotion. I look to the two most important people in my life. They look at me with pain and regretful eyes. Alice looks at the floor while Eddie Boy looks like he's trying to find the right words. I close my eyes and take a breath in. I can feel someone near me start shaking. Then I realize Emmett and Jasper are both on the verge of rage. (Didn't have to be Jas to know that.) A minute passes and neither of them have said anything. Ness starts to say something when Haley cuts her off and says,  
"I have a power that allows me to see your darkest secrets with a single touch. Carlisle calls me a 'Secret Stealer'. I can see what you want hidden from others. And today while I was trying to take the gloves I have on now from Alice my fingers accidently grazed her thumb. I saw that she knew you were going to get away at the ballet studio and allowed you to go anyways. She never counted on Edward sucking the venom out. She also has been engaging in some risqué behavior with Ed... Ask her what Mom..Just ask because I can't stand to be the one who told you the news that broke you and Jasper's hearts." She then runs out the room with tears in her eyes and I swear I can hear her rip her clothes and phase. Embry runs out after her and Ness and Jake follow. I'm sure that they're going to La Push. I look yet again at the two people in front of me. I sense my siblings around me. I don't have to be Jasper to know that there's more rage here than anywhere else ever. I can't stand it anymore.  
"Edward spill. Right now. What did **my** babies see?" I growl. He looks at me with these doe in the headlights.  
"Alice and I have had a relationship... A while ago. It ended when we found out that you were having Renesmee...I-I'm sorry my love..." Edward says softly. Everyone gasps -including Carlisle from his study-I lunge myself at Alice, who hasn't said a word since Haley came into the room.  
"**HOW DARE YOU! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE MY BEST FRIEND! MY HUSBAND ALICE? WHAT ABOUT JASPER? OR HOW YOUR LITTLE FACADE WOULD EFFECT THE REST OF THE FAMILY? HAVE YOU NO GODDAMNED CONSCIENCE YOU MOTHERFUCKING A.D.D SPAZZING FUCKING PIXIE**!" I yell at her between punches and hits to the face and chest. I feel two pairs of arms pulling me off of her while Edward just stood there. I turn to see my brothers Emmett and Jasper pull me off forcing a wall between me and Alice. Jasper pulls me into his arms and asks Alice in the softest voice imaginable,  
"Is. It. True?" He asks trying to calm me down and contain his own rage. He looks at her and all she does is nod her head that yes its true. I try to lunge at her again. Jasper pulls me deeper into his chest and tries to calm me down. Emmett and Rose are on the other sides of he and I making a barrier between us. Edward tries to step toward me and Rose and Emm both hiss at him. I bury my head into Jasper and start dry sobbing.  
"We'll go upstairs and pack some things and how about we go stay with Charlie? Okay? I won't leave you by yourself." I look up at Jasper with sad eyes and stare into his disgusted topaz eyes and I feel the truthness in his words. Rose begins to take me and Emm goes with Jasper right as we hit the top of the stairs and are about to go into our rooms (literally catching us as our hands hit the knobs) Carlisle says the unthinkable,  
"I know what Prophecy they are talking about."


	28. Chapter 28

_Chapter 27: The Exitium Geminas_  
_(BPoV)_  
We all just stared at Carlisle for a brief minute. He smiled and beckoned us towards his study. As we walk into the study Rose puts her arms around me and I feel a hand slip into mine. I look at the hand and realize its connected to Jasper who tries to give me a small smile. It comes out as a grimace. Carlisle hands me a book that's written in ancient Latin. Edward was teaching me how to translate Latin so I'm not sure what it all says. I feel my teddy bear of a big brother come up behind me and ask, "Is it true? I mean are you sure Carlisle?" Taking the book out of my hands I look at Emmett shocked. I had no idea that he could read Latin. I raised an eyebrow and he simply stated, "I got bored a couple years ago and learned." I smile. It sounds like Emm to do something like that. "What does it say Emmy?"  
Emmett looks at me with this huge grin. "Well Bells, it talks about two sisters of different origins. It says that together they will have unimaginable power. They are called "Exitium Geminas" or "the Destuction Twins". They will both be 'of two worlds' or basically half breeds(Emm rolled his eyes at that one)... So long as they are together they can't be harmed. Uhmm...There's a footnote, hold on. Says that one will be very unique. She shouldn't exist even in the mystical world...What we would call today a 'Walking Contradiction'. That's obviously Haley-Bear." His face falls as he reads the last part of the prophecy. "It speaks of a man that will try to destroy them. It says that he will most undoubtedly fail. Something about his family no longer wanted him.. or supported him.. I'm not really sure on that one." Emmett smiles at Rose and I and hands the book back to Carlisle. I bite my lip. A voice from behind me says,  
"Are you guys sure that it's Renesmee and Haley?" I turn around and its Paul in the doorway looking extremely weak. Carlisle nods his head meaning 'yes' and asks, "How are you feeling Paul?"He smiles. "Much better. Thanks Doc. He looks at me and Jaspers hands and smiles. I know that shit eating grin. I'd seen it too much to know that he was thinking diabolically. I roll my eyes and look at the book on Carlisle's desk. I just stare at it for awhile feeling so helpless for my baby girls before I feel someone squeeze my hand. I look up and see Jasper smiling at me letting me know that someone is still on my side. I bury my head and just start dry sobbing into his chest. I needed some kind of comfort. Some kind of reassurance after what happened. He put his arms around me and just held me there. I heard two very pissed hisses from below us. I look up at Jasper and he just grins at me. And right as he does something inside my dead chest came alive again.  
_(HPoV)_  
I just couldn't rip my mother's heart out. It was eating at me to know that the man that fathered my sister, the man I respected as my own father could do that to her. She gave up her humanity to be with him. I just started running away from the Cullen Manor. I didn't really know where I was going until I heard some thuds behind me and all of a sudden a male voice in my head.  
_Where the hell are you going?-Embry_  
_Ember? Why the hell can I hear you all of a sudden?-Haley_  
_Hell if I know. Is there a particular reason that you're running towards La Push?-Embry_  
_Yep. I'm going to your house. Mom knows to call there or to call Haley and she knows to call there.-Haley_  
_Is there a reason you want to go to my place?-Embry_  
_Yep. I want you Ember. And I want you to mark me.-Haley_  
_A-Are you sure Hales? You can't take that back. You do know what that means right?- Embry_  
_Yep. Jake marked Ness that time that they got caught. That's why everyone made a huge deal about it. Saw that when Ness touched my head. Now please can we do this?-Haley_  
_If it's what you really want. I mean I have for awhile but I wasn't going to force this on you-Embry_  
At that point I had reached Embry's little house and I had shifted out onto the porch. I got the key from under the doormat and walked in. I heard him come in behind me. His usually chocolate brown eyes were now black. The wolf in him was trying to take over.  
"For the final time, are you sure babe?" He asked in a gruff voice. I walked over to him and whispered in his ear, "I wouldn't have said anything if I didn't want this Ember." He grabbed my gloved hands and we went into his bedroom. He pressed his warm lips to my very ferociously. I kissed him back matching his ferocity. As our tongues battled for dominance his hands were ghosting around every single one of my sensitive spots. Right as he left my mouth he left a trail of kisses down my neck. I growled at him not giving two shits for his foreplay. I wanted him in me now not tomorrow. He looks up at me from my chest with hooded eyes.  
"In me now Call. I need this. Make me yours." I said nearly growling at him again. Usually I'm not this forward with him. Must be my inner wolf/ vampire thing going on. He smiled at me and nearly half a second later flipped me over on all fours and gave me the rocking that I had wanted. He thrusted and I bucked under his amazing touch. Moaning I grabbed the head board knowing that when he marked me he was in for the treat of his life.  
"I'm almost there Hales." He said seductively making me moan his name. I felt him speeding up and right as I was about to orgasm, I felt teeth on my Neck which sent me into another orgasm. I look over my shoulder and he was still latched onto my neck. I didn't even think as I marked him. Once I had let go and we had disentangled ourselves did I look at him. He was wearing his famous shit eating grin and rubbing his mark. He kissed my head as we both collapsed onto his bed. Right at that moment the phone rang downstairs and we both groaned in unison. "I'll get the phone go take a shower Ember." I said smiling at him. He nodded in agreement and I went downstairs and answered, "Call residence."  
"Haley it's your father you and Embry need to get over to Grampa Billy's as soon as possible. We need to discuss the prophecy and what it has to do with you and your sister." Paul said in a concerned voice. "I'm waiting for him to get out of the shower so when he gets out we'll head straight there dad." I say hanging up the phone going to join my mate in the shower so that we can head down to Grampa Billy's house. This day just keeps getting better and better.

**A/N: Sorry it's taken me so long to get this part up. I've hit writers block here lately and I've been swamped with college work! As always please R&R! -Jellybelly903**


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 28: Darkness Falls  
(PPoV)  
No sooner had I phased back in the forest did I feel something was wrong. I headed toward the main Cullen house. My hand had barely touched the knob when I heard someone behind me. I turn to see a man with the same yellow eyes as Haley. Except it looked as if he was crying blood. He looked at me with a deranged, pained expression. With the blink of an eye, I felt a sharp pain in what felt like all of my stomach and chest. I look down to see blood covering my chest and it was coming out fast. I turn towards the door to open it and try to walk in. I see Haley rush towards me. I collapse in her arms. I hear her ask me something. Something about what happened to me I think.  
I started to say, "It was-" but I was cut off by the darkness taking over.

I woke up to find myself in a strange room. I look at my surroundings and see that I'm in the Cullen main house. I look at my chest and stomach to see that they both have healed fully. I sit up stiffly and begin to walk down the hall. I hear some voices talking really low and I begin to head towards all the whispers. I see Carlisle, Rose, Emmett, Bella, and Jasper. They're talking about called the "Destruction Twins". Apparently it's a prophecy about Haley and Ness. I couldn't believe all the things that I was hearing. I look at Carlisle and he meets my eyes.  
I ask, " Are you sure?" I see four heads turn towards me and that's when I noticed Jasper and Bells holding hands.  
"How are you feeling Paul?" Carlisle asked with concern in his voice. I weakly smile and tell him that I feel fine. I caught Bella's eye and I smile my infamous shit eating grin before I follow Carlisle into his study. He checks me over and when all checks out he starts filling in the holes of the prophesy that I didn't hear. It really freaked me out. My only daughter was -no is- a.. well... hell I can't even imagine who or what it is exactly. But I know that I have to alert the packs. I run downstairs to see Jake talking to Edward clearly having a heated discussion. Edward makes eye contact with me and Jake turns to see me staring at him.  
"This isn't over Assward." Jake says coming towards me. I give him a curious look and he motions for us to go outside. I follow him outside but we don't stop until we are over the river past the cottage that Ed and Bella share together.  
"Okay so what's going on exactly?" I ask Jake. He looks like a man whose lost all he has to live for. Almost deranged. He looks down. He begins telling me everything that happened beginning with what happened after I passed out. I learn that my little girl has a gift. She can learn with just one touch your every secret that you have never told anyone. A "Secret Stealer" they call her. He also begins to tell me that Embry can hear Haley but no one else can. Now that I can't believe that. There's no way.  
"Show me." I tell him. We both shift and he begins to show me what he had been telling me. Except Edward and Alice... I may not have loved Bella like an imprint but I did care about her. I couldn't believe it. I felt so angry with Edward. As Jake showed me I could feel his anger as well. That explains the hand holding. I see how Haley and Ness made them tell the family. I could see the desperation in Ed and Alice's faces. But they deserved what the girls did. Jasper and Bella needed to know. I saw Hales getting my infamous angry look on her face and storming out of the house. Jake and Embry had follow her outside. I saw her bust out of her clothes and phase. I noticed that her gloves didn't rip like the rest of her clothes. _That's strange._ I thought. Welp I knew that we would have to talk to everyone about this.  
_Jake, Imma have Jasper and Bella come to Billy's. If you will allow it? -Paul_  
_Of course. But in order to get a hold of Haley and Embry you'll have to call Embry's place. -Jake_  
I shake all of the negative thoughts from my head and nod. I phase out and put my shorts back on and head towards the door. I already see Jasper and Bella at the door. I explain what we need to do and Bells calls for Ness and told her we were going to Billy's. She smiles and runs to Jake. She hops on his back and yells, "ONWARD MY NOBLE STEED!"  
We all laugh as I phase back and Bella and Jasper take off. I begin to head towards Billy and La Push. Right as we get to the treaty line Jake has to explain to Sam what's going on. He lets Jasper and Bells pass and we finally reach the Black Residence. Jake quickly explains what happened to Billy and Rachel. She looks at me with sad eyes full of fear and concern. I open my arms and she runs into them. I hug her fiercely.  
"Don't worry everything will be okay. I'm okay. I promise." I whisper into her ear. She tightens her grip and I can feel her crying. I look at Billy and he gives me a weak smile. He looks to Bella and Ness and asks,  
"Where's Haley and Embry?" They look away and Ness slightly blushes and says,  
"She took off after the whole showdown with Dad and Aunt Alice. And he took off after her. And if I know my sister like I think I do she's at Embry's place right now." I really don't think I've ever seen Billy look that embarrassed. Then it dawns on me that I really should call Haley and Embry. I go to the Black's home phone and dial Embry's home phone number. It rings twice before I hear a female voice say,  
"Call residence."  
I almost laugh at her being so formal. "Haley it's your father you and Embry need to get over to Grampa Billy's as soon as possible. We need to discuss the prophecy and what it has to do with you and your sister." I hear her sigh and say,  
"I'm waiting for him to get out of the shower so when he gets out we'll head straight there dad." She hangs up and I sigh. _This is going to be a long ass day_ I tell myself.

**A/N: I'm so sorry that it took me forever to update. Between the holiday break and having writer's block I really didn't have a lot to write. FORGIVE ME PWEASE! I made sure to make this chapter longer to make it up to you guys! Thank all you who Favorite/ Follow and such it means so much! Please R&R!**

**xoxoxo**

**Jelly**


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 29: The Game Has Changed  
(HPoV)  
No sooner had I hung up with my father I scrambled into the shower. Em was half done when I entered the shower. We hurriedly washed and got out. I dried off and Embry handed me some clothes. That's when I noticed my gloves. I looked down and they're not even wet. Or torn from on the fly phasing earlier._ That is the strangest thing_ I thought. I'd have to ask Jasper where _she_ got them. I look to Em to see if he was ready to leave. He looked at me signaling that he was and we walked out the door. As we step onto the porch and he locks his door he catches my eye and smiles as he reaches for my hand. It takes us literally no time at all to reach Grandpa Billy's. No sooner had we opened the door and laid eyes on my father did his fury ignite. He looked to me and to Embry. Then it hits me. Our scents have changed. Since the Marking we now smell like a mix of each other. It wasn't a huge difference. Very subtle.  
I look at Ness and she silently smiles and shakes her head. I then look at my father. He starts to make his way to Embry. I step in front of Embry. Dad locks eyes with me and I mirror the fury in his eyes. He looks over my shoulder as I shout,  
"The hell is your issue dad?!" He looks back at me with his lips set into a thin line. He looks to Jake and Grandpa Billy. "Well? You gunna answer me today or what?" He looks at me and then to Embry and sighs.  
"He marked you Hales. And you Marked him..It's not something that a father can take lightly. You're my only child. I know you're...active...and... He trailed off and Billy claps a hand on his back and looks at me.  
"He thought it wouldn't happen for awhile. I know I felt the same way when it happened to Rachel. So try and give your dad a break Hales." Grandpa Billy tells me looking at dad with what seemed like understanding in his eyes. I sigh and shake my head. I look around.  
"Where's Mom and Jasper?" I ask in confusion. I had seen them when Ember and I had walked in. Everyone looked around. From the looks of it no one had heard them leave. I went to look in the back rooms but they were all empty. Where was Mom and Jasper?


	31. Chapter 31

_Chapter 30:When Things Fall Apart_

_ (BPoV)_

I looked up at Jasper to see him smiling at me. I raise an eyebrow. I look to Rose and Emmett as they leave the room, she motions to her phone. I'm assuming she's going to text me where she and Emmett are going to take mine and Jasper's stuff. I nod and they scurry off. Vampire style of course.

" Are you doing that?" I ask Jasper skeptically. He shakes his head.

"You felt that too?" He questioned looking me in the eyes. I nodded. I hear small footsteps behind me. I turn to see the traitorous bitch in the door frame. She looks at us timidly and says,

" What you felt was what the older vampires would call a Soul Bind. It's similar to the wolves imprinting. It's extremely rare, since normally vampires mate for life it doesn't happen a lot through history. It's only been about a handful of times throughout history. It's caused when two vampires mates have betrayed them in such a way that breaks the mating and their souls start searching for a new mate. Its stronger than a normal mating. It usually happens to two vampires who are already really closely bonded. And there's a legend saying that those who are Soul Binded are granted extra gifts if one of them or both of them is gifted. They also say that the Soul Binded are nearly indestructible. There's not much on why that is though. "

We just stared at her. I became confused. Then I started to feel it. Alice's shame. Esme's distress because of all the Al-Ed drama. Carlisle's giddiness over the prophecy. I look at Jasper. He's got a shield up. I laugh. He looks at me confused then sees exactly what Alice is talking about. I intertwine my fingers with his. Then something hits me.

"Alice how did you know this? And wouldn't you see something like this coming?" I ask her trying to keep my voice even. She looks down. I see an almost half smile on her face.

"I saw it the very first time I saw you and Jasper in the same room together. And I didn't understand it. So I did a lot of research and figured it out so I could explain it to you. And I did try to stop it. I could never see what would cause this to happen though. I'm guessing that was Haley or Ness though. I wasn't sure what would cause it or if it could be prevented. I had no idea of when this conversation would event take place." And with that she ran out of the house. I had more questions but right now I just wanted to stay with Jasper. Anywhere he went I wanted to be right there with him. He looks at me and motions for me to follow him. I smile as we head down the stairs. I follow him to the door where we met Paul.

"Jake is allowing only you two to come to Billy's house. Meet us there? Hopefully Embry and Hales will meet us there as well. We wanted to discuss the Prophecy with the packs." Paul says trying to put a smile on his face. Jasper tells him we will follow him there. I look to see Ness get onto Jake's back screaming, "Onward my noble steed!" We all turn toward them and laugh. Paul shifts back and I look at Jasper.

"Betcha I can beat you there Cowboy!" I challenge Jasper. He looks at me and laughs. He dips his imaginary hat and says in a very sultry voice,

" You can try Bella darlin'. You can sure try." We both laugh as we take off after the wolves. It doesn't take long before he realizes that I'm gaining speed over him and he tries to cut me off. I smile as I speed up and cut him off instead. I can feel his frustration building up. I look back and wink at him as we approached the tribal border. Sam and Jared were patrolling and nodded us through. I stop at the line and he takes my hand smirking. I can feel the confusion in the two wolves as we pass them. As we head to Billy's I feel the phone in my pocket vibrate. I take it out as we enter Billy's and I pull out my phone. It's Rose.

**R: Bells- Yours and Jaspers stuff is at his studio in Port Angeles. Emmett and I are going to the main house. Call us if you need anything. Love you! (Em says he loves you more)**

I show the text to Jasper and he nods and smiles, hugging me from behind. As I begin to answer her back I hear Paul call Embry's apartment and he apparently got Haley. I could nearly taste his anxiousness. I really don't see how Jas handled all the emotions. Its very overwhelming.

**B: Rose- You tell my bro that he's wrong! I love him wayyy more. lol. Thank both of you for taking our stuff there. It means more than I can tell you! Love you too and I will most definitely call or text ya if I need ya! Love ya both!**

As I hit the send button I could literally feel the air shift in the house as I heard Haley and Embry come up the ramp to Billy's. Something was off. I couldn't place it at first. Then I realized what it was. _They_ smelt different. It wasn't a dramatic difference. But Just enough for a mother to notice. Then it hit me. I had already been through this with Ness. Haley and Embry had Marked each other. My eyes widen as they step through the door and I can feel the anger and fright drip off Paul. Right at that moment I get a text from Carlisle for Jasper and I to meet him at the meadow that Edward shared. I glance up at Jasper and he nods his head. I look to what's going on around me. They were all obsessed with Haley and Embry's marking. So Jas and I slipped out of the house and ran out of La Push.

Half way there, I come to a sudden realization. I stop mid run. It catches Jas off guard and he ends up running past me. He makes his way back giving me a strange look.

"What if it's just Ass trying to start something?" I ask Jasper barely above a whisper.

" We can take him together Belly. Don't you worry. " He smiles at me and its like all my troubles are erased as he takes my hand and we make the rest of the way to the meadow. Sure enough it really was Carlisle and the whole family. As well as Marcus. And Aro. My brows furrow up as I realize that one of the brothers is missing. Jasper grabs my hand and Carlisle seeing my confusion starts explaining.

"Remember I called Caius for help with the Children of the Moon? He never came so I called Aro and Marcus. Turns out that Caius left them some time ago. The number I had for him no longer works. I called had originally called Aro and Marcus to tell them about the Prophecy coming true. But when they told me about Caius I felt like something had just slipped into place. That's why you all are here. I believe that He is the "Dark Master" that the two werewolves speak of. They never saw his face or knew his real name. So right now we can only speculate."

I was speechless. However like Carlisle, when he told us about Caius something did seem to make sense. It felt like the missing piece of a puzzle that you were really passionate about finishing and you couldn't find the piece for months. Jasper was the first to recover.

" We need to inform the wolves. If that's all, Bellsy and I need to be getting back. I'm sure they're all looking for us. We kind of left without a word." He says looking anxious himself. Carlisle nods in approval. As Jasper and I were about to head off, I saw Alice and Edward together. As much as I am enjoying this new bond between Jasper and I, I can't undo the pain that they caused. I turned around to the family . I sighed.

" Family, I really don't think Jasper and I will be returning to the house any time soon. we need some time away. We will come around to see you guys. Just we cannot live here for certain reasons. We do love you. I... I'm sorry guys." I finish near the verge of tears. I can't look at Esme. I know this is going to break her heart. Even though she will understand. I run away from the main house at top speed. I feel Jasper's presence behind me as I approach the Tribal lines. I didn't stop until I reached Billy's house. I could feel Haley and Renesme's fear and anxiousness before I even hit his property. I walked to the door and saw the worried wolves and imprints. With Jasper's hand meeting mine I simply say,

" Caius is the Dark Master."

**A/N: Im so sorry that this took so long! I couldn't figure out how I wanted to word Bella's PoV. And I just wanted it to be just right! Please Please Please Please Please Read and Review! Let me know if you hate it or if you love it.. Critiques and Criticisms are always welcome! Please and Thank you! I love you all!**


	32. Chapter 32

_Chapter 31: A lot Changes in 6 Months_

_ (HPoV)_

It's been six months. Six long ass months since Mom and Jasper came and told us about Caius. And a lot has changed in that amount of time.

Firstly, Mom and Jasper told us about the Spirit Bond Between her and Jasper. It's like a vampire form of imprinting. A heartbreaking form of imprinting. And Ness and I couldn't even get mad. It made sense. A sad kind of sense. But they were happy together. They radiated like Sam and Emily. It was really beautiful in a way.

Secondly, Edward and Alice left the state of Washington. But not before telling me and Ness a few things before they left. It took us awhile to even agree to it. Especially Ness. She took the most convincing. I've never seen her so mad at anyone. When we finally did decide to sit down with them, they explained a few things to us. Alice said she got my gloves made by an enchantress, which is basically a witch who puts enchantments on things. Alice said this enchantress only makes things for the supernatural. They also explained that the Spirit Bond works both ways. And they were leaving the family for awhile. Not forever, but for a little while. Ness had a few choice words to say to Edward. I thought she handled it well all things considering.

Thirdly, Ness and I have been training. Training to hone in our psychic abilities. We've found out several things about ourselves in these training sessions. Firstly that she and I have two different types of powers. Ness is Offensive and I am Defensive. I have the ability to copy any defensive power and retain it. All I have to do is touch them once. Just once. Ness can do the same with Hers as well. We train every day in a multitude of things.

There's hand to hand combat, training with different people of the guard, (depending on the day it's a different person or persons. The gloves still help with the secret keeping. (However, when Aro touched my hand to see my thoughts, the transaction was a two way street. He could see everything I see/saw. I won't tell anyone what I saw when I held his hand. Although it doesn't stop them from asking.)

Ness and I don't live with the Cullens anymore. I mean we still go and visit (Ever since the show down all those months ago ), I've been living with Embry in his apartment. Much to Dad's disliking. I started living with him as soon as I turned 17. Mom wasn't too displeased. She was And that was a few months ago. Since I really can't control my "vampire" ability, I have to be homeschooled. Well "homeschooled". Emily helps me with my studies when my tutor wasn't patrolling. Ness stays at Jake's or with Mom and Jasper. Ever since that day with Dad getting pissed at me and Embry I've been really distant from him.

I'd been working on my homework since noon. I'd been stuck on my Latin translations all day. Mom and Uncle Emmett were both on speed dial trying to help me understand my homework. Finally I gotten the last problem done and I was late to be practicing with Alec and Jane and Jasper since it was Friday. I'd gotten pretty good at repelling things like Renata. She'd been coaching me all week and now this was to see if this week's lessons paid off or not.

They were waiting for me in a field that was to the north of La Push. They saw me approaching and smiled. I approached them and stopped about 100 yards away from where they all were. All of a sudden I heard footsteps behind me. I turn to realize that it was just Ness. The boys always wanted to come with us but we wouldn't allow it. The offensive gifts can and probably would mess with them.

Jasper smiles as me as Ness sits behind them. He looks at me and I can tell that he's no longer Uncle Jasper. He's the Major coming out to play. Jane and Alec look at me and I smile. I can feel Jasper trying to flux my emotions but with Mom's shield that I have up from last week, he's not getting through. That's when Jane and Alec started in. They made the fatal mistake of standing together AND attacking at the same time. I focused on their individual flames that Renata told me to look for, and all of a sudden they were facing each other and about to attack each other when Major yelled to stop. They looked up bewildered and smiled. Not only had I kept up mom's shield without any thought, I also actively fought off the Witch Twins.

Now its Ness' turn to take on the twins and the Major. We smile. As long as she has me she is invincible. Well that and she may have developed her own extra power that she and I have been working on. And with Edward and Alice gone no one knew, well except the boys what was going on. Today was the day that we were going to reveal what we had been working on.

She takes the place I was just standing and I back up a paces still keeping up my shield. She nods at Jasper and he automatically starts in on her emotions. He can't get through the shield just as before. She turns to me and winks. Meaning she was about to unleash the secret. I smiled. She closed her eyes and immediately our surroundings changed as if we were taken to another time. Revolutionary times to be exact. She's been perfecting a gift of a family friend, Zafrina I was told. She open her eyes and Looks at Jasper. He looks at her with wide eyes. You can tell that he shocked. Jane and Alec look confused and it's in that instant that Ness hits them with the same shit that Jane's been giving out for who knows how many centuries. They all went down. Within two minutes of her hitting them. Once they fall she uses the power she numbs them. Just like Alec. I let the shield down and she slowly let the haze go.

We both passed. Jasper was himself again. The twins looked at us displeased. Seems they never had their own powers used on them. I look to Ness and smile. I still couldn't believe it; we had passed. Right as they were getting up Aro comes out with Mom and Carlisle. Something felt off. And their eyes didn't exactly throw off my suspicions either. Mom went to Jasper's side and smiled a small half smile. That's when something hit me.

"What happened?" I asked suspiciously. Ness looking at me curiously then to everyone else making the same realization that I had. Carlisle and Aro look to each other and then back to me.

" It's time girls. It's time for you to face Him. We cannot train you for anything else. You both are ready." Aro said softly looking at us. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I look to Ness in disbelief. She had the same look that I had. I look to Carlisle for any kind of guidance.

" Are you guys sure we're ready for this?" Ness asked. I looked around at all of them and their faces all held the same answer.

Yes.

**A/N: **So I'm conflicted. I'm not sure if I want end this story right here and make a sequel or keep going and make it one whole story. Thoughts? Please Read and Review! -Jelly


	33. Chapter 33

_Chapter 32: Some Things Must Come To A Tragic End_

_ (HPoV) _

It took only a few short weeks to track him down. He really left a trail of bodies, it wasn't that hard to track him down. For some reason, it seemed like he was obsessed with making more hybrids. He left a body trail. And where there's a body, there are secrets to be seen. A damn bloody bread crumb trail.

Ness, both boys and I were just outside of the Canadian border when we smelt it. This awful, disgusting rotting flesh smell. It was him. The Master. No sooner had we started to smell him did we see him. He no longer looked vampire. His skin was sallow and graying. He looked like Death himself. But worse. He saw all of us standing there and he smiled.

He came alone of all things, but something felt wrong. There was something about to happen. It was in the air. I look at Em. _You guys need to get out of here. Together Ness and I cannot die. But you guys can. Please get out of here. I'm begging you. _He looks at me with Baseball sized tears coming out of his eyes. Finally, he turns to Jake and they both run off into the woods behind us. Ness and I look at the woods before turning to the abomination in front of us.

" Good move Twins. Sending your pets away. You won't win this war girls. Don't let my appearance fool you. I will succeed." He laughed at us. At that moment I put up mom's shield. I didn't trust him for a second. Ness and I looked at each other and smiled. Darkness came out from all around Ness and it was seeped towards him. He immediately fell to his knees but he was still smiling that damn evil grin.

From out of nowhere came a sharp stab at my shield. It was hard and it was heavy. I look at what once was Caius and see him concentrating as if trying to break my shield. Guess he knew as long as it was up he wasn't touching either of us. I grinned with an mischevious grin. I took off my gloves, putting them in my pocket and took a hold of Ness' hand and she smiles. We trained for months. We had prepared for this. We were built for this. I closed my eyes as Ness began attacking. With every move she made I was there to protect her. He got close to me and I shocked him with Kate's power. With Benjamin's power I was able to keep up a wind like barrier around myself as I protected Ness. I mentally smiled telling myself to send everyone who helped us fight this nasty man a basket or at the very least a thank you card.

It must've been hours of fighting, yet it passed like moments. To Ness and I it was like a dance. A very uncoordinated dance. And yet, we were winning. It was exhilarating. But I couldn't let up. I had to keep my defenses up. My sister, my twin, needed me. I had to keep on dancing. I focus on her aura and her heartbeat. I was so focused on keeping up my defenses, I almost didn't hear a bone shattering scream or my sister squeeze my hand laughing.

I open my eyes to see the boys putting his body in a fire and my sister covered in The Master's blood and his head in her hands. He was no longer smiling. I look her in the eye and see relief. I sigh. Finally we had achieved what we had trained for. Now life can begin. I look at my imprint and smile. He catches my eye with a wicked gleam in his eye.

"Can I see his head Ness?" I ask. She hands me the head and its near instant flow of secrets.

_Flashes of random parts of his life flash before my eyes. He too once loved a human, who he turned and was made into a vampire. Only to have died for making an immortal child. He found his true mate and she was murdered by werewolves. He saw what Aro did to Didyme all those years ago and never had the heart to tell his coven brother. He knew once Nessie was born that the propchecy was happening and began to find ways to stop us. He found a way to extend his hidden talent. He started feeding from other shape shifters. Slowly posioning himself unknown to anyone. He knew all along what his fate was and he still tried to fight it. _

I drop his head and sigh. I look up and Jake, Embry, and Ness are surrounding me. I put my gloves back on and throw his head into the pyre of fire that is now erupting with purple smoke. I turn back to my family and smile. Today was the day that we would be able to live. We would finally be able to live as normal as possible.

" Ready to go home? Embry asks me. I smile and nod. "Always." I reply.

**A/N: So this is the end! What do you think? This story has honestly been the best first fanfic ever! You guys are the pen to my paper. Thank you for the support! **


End file.
